Just another day
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at Disworks High...until an explosion caused an outbreak of...SUPERHEROES? Powers/modern AU, Mainly Jelsa with other little pairings involved, many fandoms included, R&R, :-)
1. Beginnings

Elsa Winters rolled into the available parking, switching off her car and pulling out the keys. She surveyed the crazy sight of freshmans to seniors pulling into parkings, or flying off of buses, eager to meet up with their friends after the summer holidays.

"Pull yourself together Winters." She ordered herself sternly. "It's now or never. _Now or never_." And with those words, she grabbed her phone and stepped out of the car, and into the cool weather.

it was the first day of school after a long, enjoyable summer break, but if you asked Elsa, it was good to be back at Disworks High. School meant order, precision, a timeline to follow. Stuffing her sunglasses into her shoulder bag, she tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, before beginning to stride forward, before an excited shriek, _not _unlike the continuous ones from the excitable cheerleading squad, rippled through the carpark. Rapunzel Corona, her cousin leapt out of the yellow school bus that she used as transport, and hurried to the blonde Junior's side.

"Elsa! You're here!" Rapunzel squashed her older cousin in a bear hug, and Elsa laughed.

"Nice to see you to, Punzie. How was your summer holidays?"

"**Great**!" Rapunzel gushed, linking her arm in Elsa's, "We went to the family island, and I spent the whole time there swimming, snorkeling, or suntanning...oh and hanging with Eugene."

"Eugene?" Elsa quirked a perfect eyebrow, causing Rapunzel to blush and finger her long blonde hair.

"He's a guy I met when we were visiting a family friend in Rome, and my parents invited his family to join us there. He's _so_ perfect... I can't believe he would want to hang out with _me_."

Elsa tried not to be annoyed with the comment. Her cousin was one of the prettiest talented girls she knew, (and she _knew_ some untalented people) but as soon as there was a guy involved, which was often, Rapunzel lost all self worth and confidence in herself.

But before she could drill Rapunzel some more, another blonde made his way to where the two girls stood. Kristoff Bjorgman raised his own eyebrow at the Mercedes Benz that Elsa had just exited.

"Where'd that come from El?" He commented after the hellos were exchanged.

"My parents, early birthday present." She answered as they began heading for the school building. She couldn't help feeling guilty. Both Elsa and Rapunzel came from wealthy families, but Kristoff had only just bought his own car now. A second-hand truck that looked ready for the trash heap. But then, she reminded herself, Kristoff was happy, which was more than she could say half the time.

"Did Anna take the bus?" Kristoff continued, looking around for the redhead freshman.

"No." Elsa said shortly, feeling a rise of irritation. "She rode with _Hans_."

"_Who_?" Both Rapunzel and Kristoff inquired at the same time. Elsa kept walking to the school, only to jump back as red convertible sped past. Inside were two people. One male, one female.

"_That_." Elsa said dryly, as the car continued past as if nothing had happened. "Is Hans. Hans Siles. He's new to the area." The three began walking up the stairs and through the doors, of Disworks High. "Anna met him at Joe's Sandwich shop, and they've had," Elsa paused to shake her head at her sister's ignorance. "'this connection that she can't explain'"

"Oh." Kristoff said, his usual happy attitude gone, and replaced with a dejected one. It didn't last long, because he changed the subject to Rapunzel.

"Cool shirt, where'd you get it?"

"I made it." Rapunzel blushed, looking down bashfully at the tie dye shirt she wore over the bell bottom trousers. Then flicking her blonde hair that was past her back, which she kept back with a scarf, she continued, "I've gotten into making, or at least _re-designing_ my own clothes over the summer holidays."

"The artist of the family!" Elsa knocked her arm against Rapunzel's, and she beamed proudly.

"Maybe, if i become a fashion designer i'll help you with your look."

"_My_ look?" Elsa did a mental analyze of her chosen outfit. Black leggings? Check. Grey skirt? Check. Dark blue sweater? Check. Hair tied in signature low bun wound with a blue ribbon? Check.

"What's wrong with my look?" She asked, slightly offended at her cousin's untactful comment. Rapunzel and Kristoff exchanged an uncertain look, before Rapunzel reassured her cousin. "Nothing's _wrong_ with it...it's well..."

"You know there _aren't_ any uniforms. Right?"

"This _isn't_ a uniform." Elsa insisted, but neither seemed convinced. "It's just...well a little _stiff_...for a 16 year old on the first day of school."

"Well I like it." Elsa retorted,

"Just...how are you going to find a boy if you wear that?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa frowned. Anna had said the exact same thing yesterday. But before she could explain to Rapunzel that she wasn't looking for a man _anyway_, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, arrived on the scene. He wore a brown waistcoat over a forest green shirt, with jungle green pants. His brown hair was ruffled, and had thick rimmed black glasses.

"Hey guys!" He greeted his two friends, and Rapunzel, who was making her way to say hi to her BFF, Toothina. "How was your holidays?"

As Kristoff began telling his nerdy friend about the family reunion his mother had hosted, Elsa zoned out, her eyes searching the sea of faces for her sister. They hadn't spoken all day, and they never fought!

But instead, her eyes landed on another familiar face, that made her sizzle with irritation. He hadn't done anything but this particular boy had that effect on her. Through the crowd came the most popular kid in school. _Jackson_ _Overland_, the captain of the hockey team, was talking animatedly to his friend Aster, nicknamed Bunny, for his agility on the ice. Now he was headed straight for her, and there was nothing she could do.

Let me give you an idea of the school setup. Elsa, was the _Queen_. If you wanted a visual description of the perfect student, you looked at Elsa Winters. She had never missed a day of school, save for the time she got measles, she was a straight A student, and a member of the choir. She had never gotten detention in the 11 years of school, and was proud of her cleanslate.

Many people considered her a stick in the mud, or posh and snotty. Truth was, Elsa was extremely antisocial which came off as rude and abrupt at times. But she wasn't afraid to take the reins and be a leader when time came. that made her the "Queen" of Disworks High, and people admired her for being the perfect student.

Unfortunately that didn't quite know the truth behind that well-practiced facade.

Jack was equally popular. He had a busy schedule, and it was near impossible to catch him alone, due to either his hockey team, the cheerleaders, or the rest of his friends following him around. He had a B-C average, only his teachers said that if he tried harder, he would have better grades. He was the cockiest showoff of the school, as far as Elsa was concerned, but their feud ran far deeper than that. Elsa saw Jack as irresponsible and childishly immature. Jack saw Elsa as an overbearing perfectionist with no idea on how to have fun.

Unfortunately both of their assumptions of one another, were wrong, but they were not about to learn that for a while.

Anyway, at that moment, as Elsa reverted her eyes from Jack, she saw Hans and Anna, right in the middle of the popular crowd, chatting to Astrid Hofferson, another girl who had it all, with her sister's best friend Merida DunBroch. The two sisters made eye contact, and Anna looked away, continuing to laugh with Hans, as if Elsa didn't exist.

"Well that was rude." Hiccup grunted sarcastically, leaning against the blue lockers. Elsa was surprised that Hiccup had noticed, until she realised, oh yeah. His crush on Astrid Hofferson was legendary, and if she was doing something, you could bet, that Hiccup knew about it. Elsa nodded darkly, spinning around and opening her locker.

"Woo, Ice Queen's extra frosty today." Jack's voice was clear behind her, and she clenched her teeth at the annoying nickname he had dedicated to her and her alone.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Jack asked as she turned around to face him, hand on hip. He tucked both hands in the single pocket on his hooded sweater, and cocked his head as he continued. "Run out of insults?"

"Jackson." Elsa answered in a steely voice. "Why don't you go act like a toddler someplace else?"

"Elsa!" Jack feigned shock, ignoring her annoyed look. "Why, I thought we were _friends_!"

The bell rang at this moment, and Jack was swallowed up by his group of friends. Elsa gave a huff, finished packing her bags in her backpack, and after stuffing her own shoulder bag in the locker, she began to close the door. Elsa hesitated however as she saw the picture of her and Anna the previous year on a beach, Anna pulling a ridiculous face to the camera, and Elsa laughing.

Everything had been okay...before a boy had come between them. She thought back regretfully to her harsh words that evening, and promised herself to find her sister in lunch and apologize. That she would do. Before it was to late.

**Another Jelsa story. My last fic didn't get a lot of movement, but this is a multi chapter one, so hit the follow button because i will be updating it soon...well, _sooner_ than my last multi chapters... :**

**Anyway, more insight on everyone and everything in the next chapter, along with new characters (feel free to suggest some Disney or Dreamworks characters, villains if you want, for the school) hope you enjoyed, and don't worry about Anna seeming rude...that will be explained, and then you will see it's all for a reason. **

**Anyway, signing out, feel free to review, i love to hear from you guys, thank you for clicking and keep a lookout for more Jelsa chapters :)**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	2. Explosives are highly dangerous

The cafeteria of Disworks High was like any other. There were tables for the popular kids, in the middles, and the not populars, subdivided by grades.

Elsa could have the pick of any table, she had been invited to many popular cliques more than once, but she chose not to. Instead she sat with Kristoff, and a couple of his friends.

Anna usually sat with them. Elsa thought as she entered the cafeteria. But she could clearly see her strawberry blonde sister's braids in between Hans and Merida. And to make matters worse, she was sitting at Jack's table.

Anna had never been invited to that table, and Elsa figured it was down to Hans. She wondered what kind of new kid got himself a seat at the most popular kids table, on day one, but didn't ponder the situation.

Collecting a lunch tray and filling it with some partially edible foods, she returned to her original table.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Kristoff asked when Elsa glanced back in Anna's direction.

"In minute... I've got something to do first."

Jackson Overland sat on the edge of the bench of the table, pretending to be interested in whatever sandwich man was saying.

He thought back to break, in between classes, where the red headed sophomore had cornered him and Aster, and dropped some not so discreet hints about being new and having nowhere to sit, blah blah.

And then Aster had to invite good ol' Hans _here_! To _Jack's_ table! Who by the way, didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him.

Anyway, Hans was busy rambling on about one of his twelve brothers, captivating everyone but the brown haired junior, when the hairs on Jack's back stood up.

'Queen Elsa' glided past, her eyes seeking out her sister. Jack had noticed both Anna and Elsa's bad moods, and leaned forward interested, the Winter sisters were two peas in a pod, so them fighting was not something he wanted to miss.

And he wasn't the only one. Sandy Mann, the class clown, (aside from Jack, sat at his table with the rest of his artistic friends, including Rapunzel and Toothina, the sweetest girl in school. Sandy was the nosy kid with the biggest mouth, that seemed to always be working. Now he pointed out Elsa to his friends, and prepared for what might come next.

"Anna," The elder sister began, halting Han's description of his brothers and their one on one wrestle with a pig.

Anna looked coldly at her sister, pausing her chewing.

Elsa looked slightly surprised at her sister's reaction, and Jack was to. In the background, Sandy acted as a sports commentator, using a ketchup bottle as a microphone.

"Yes Elsa?"

"Can we talk..._alone_?"

"Can it wait? Your Royal Highness?" Was the cutting reply.Elsa refused to back down, ignoring the rest of the dead silent jocks and cheerleaders at the table, she said. "Anna i want to.. "

"Say sorry?" Anna interrupted, eyes flashing dangerously. "Maybe you should think twice before you judge people, Elsa. Okay, you don't have to hate everyone I talk to!"

Hans looked between the two sisters with an expression Jack couldn't fully understand, and he bet his life that Hans was who the sisters were now bickering about.

Elsa's own eyes narrowed. "Anna, just come with me..."

"No!" Anna's voice carried across the cafeteria, but neither sister cared that almost everyone was staring at their little disagreement.

Jack decided now was the time to intervene.

"Relax girls." He drawled, interrupting the Winters. They both fixed their angry gazes upon him, but he wasn't fazed. "Put away the claws, and you can continue your little catfight at h-"

"Stay out of this Overland." Elsa growled, planting her hands on the edge of the table, and tightening her hold on it. The room darkened and Jack glanced outside, at the gathering thunderclouds. Good thing he'd brought his umbrella.

"Anna." Astrid Hofferson said in a surprisingly calming tone. Jack realised that they were all rather unnerved by Anna and Elsa's mood changes. Anna was forever happy and sweet, even though she had a bad streak lately, and Elsa rarely lost her cool in front of anybody.

"Leave me alone, Astrid." Anna snapped. "I for one am sick and tired of Elsa ruling my life and telling me what to do!"

"I don't!" Elsa countered, voice soft and dangerous. "I am only trying to help you..."

"I don't _want_ it." Anna interrupted. "Thank you very much."

Elsa looked startled, flinching away at Anna's harsh words. Then, with a strange look on her face, she started to say something, only for it to be drowned out, by a rumbling sound. The ground shook, and students scattered and shrieked, some diving under tables while others stood shocked as if they didn't quiet now what to do.

Jack felt impact, and heard a deafeningly loud sound. He was tossed backwards, and his head smashed against a overturned table. Dizzy, he opened brown eyes a crack and saw a figure crouched nearby. Elsa.

She looked so vunrabale and helpless. Her hair had escaped it's bun and was tumbling down her shoulders, and her blue eyes searched for someone, probably Anna. but instead, terrified blue eyes caught pained brown ones, and she shouted something inaudible.

With painful slowness, Elsa crawled over until she was right in front of him, Jack noticed a cut on her cheeck, and blood dripping down her hand, but he couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful.

She said something, her eyes fearful, but after the explosion, Jack's ears were ringing so he couldn't hear a word.

Black dots blurred his vision, and his head slumped forward on to her lap. That was the last thing he remembered before it all went black.

...-i-...

Elsa rubbed her eyes, feeling numb. Her parents were in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones, while Elsa sat shivering on the couch with her favourite fluffy baby blue blanket curled around her.

The kitchen door opened and Induna and Agnarr sat down on the couch oppisite her. Gerta, the domestic, and Elsa and Anna's nanny from when thet had been children, hurried in with some if her famous choc chip cookies, which she placed on the table in between them.

After she had left, Induna asked. "How are you El?" Elsa shuddered, unwanted memories of the unexplained and unexpected explosion the day before, rushing back with a vengence.

"Have you heard from the hospital?" Elsa croaked, her voice raw from crying.

Agnarr nodded. "They say Anna got the some of the worst injuries, with two broken ribs and a few burns."

"I should have protected her!" Elsa burst out.

"Honey!" Induna said shocked, "No one is expecting you to keep looking out for her,"

"But what if she doesn't wake up? What if she never comes back, and the last thing we did is fight!? And...and it's all my fault...just like last time."

"Last time wasn't your fault, Elsa." Agnarr corrected her sternly, "Your quick thinking saved her all that time ago."

"My dumb powers are the reason she was hurt." Elsa glanced down at her hands in dismay,

"What were you fighting about?" Induna asked.

"Hans." Elsa spat out.

"The redhead boy?" her father recalled. "You know, when they dug them out of the wreckage, he had managed to sheild Anna from the worst of the damage."

Elsa grinded her teeth together as she crunched on the cookie. Anna didn't need Hans Siles to be her knight in shining amour. She had Elsa. The Winter sisters had always been there for each other and now Hans was going to **RUIN IT ALL**!

"Besides Elsa," Her father continued unaware of her mood change, "The docters say that Anna's awake and okay." Elsa gave a relived smile, until her mother added.

"Elsa, we also recieved news that there was ice, around you and the Overland child."

Elsa stiffened, glancing down at her hands.

"Dr. Pabbie is going to come and see what he can do. Okay?"

Elsa nodded misrabely, and watched her parents leave. Dr. Pabbie was Kristoff's great great grandfather, who claimed that his earth friendly and herbal concoctions were the reason for his 110 years of life. That was how she and Kristoff had become friends all those years ago, but not even he knew of the powers. She threw herself backwards on the couch, blowing air out her mouth, to flick away an annoying piece of blonde hair.

As she closed her eyes, she was immediately bombarded with the memories of yesterday.

But one reaccuring figure was Jackson Overland. The reason for this was the thing he had said before passing out on his lap. Emma.

Who was Emma? Elsa hadn't a single clue, because she knew little about the boy. Heck, she knew little about boys! Period.

Groaning as she felt a headache come on, Elsa rolled over onto her side, and fell into a restess sleep.

\--

One Month Later

The Winter Sisters marched through the hallways, well Anna limped slightly, because her injuries were not fully healed. They were besties again, just like things should be, in Elsa opinion, until...

"Anna!" Hans broke through the crowds and made his way over to hs girlfriend. Ignoring Elsa's existance entirely, he grabbed Anna around her waist and spun her around in the air...in the midde of the school hallways.

Elsa resisted the urged to roll her eyes as Hans lowered a giggling dizzy mess of her sister to the ground and then crushed her into a hug, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Behind her, someone who was probably Rapunzal, gave a lovesick sigh, as if seeing the couple reunited was a nice thing to watch. While she wanted to leave, Elsa forced herself to remain in spot so that she could say hello and 'give Hans a chance' like her parents and Anna wanted her to.

After an eternity, Hans released Anna, and brushed a stray peice of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, kissing her nose and returning to Elsa.

"Hello Hans." Elsa said in a nuetural voice, hiding her emotions so well, that anyone, if not corrected beforehand might think that this was their first encounter.

"Elsa," Hans dipped his head, "How are you?"

"Quiet well, quiet well." Elsa answered civilly, clasping both hands. "Are your injuries healing?"

"More or less." Hans replied. "Mom begged me to stay home longer, but nothing could keep me away from this little angle."

He beamed at Anna who blushed and shoved him slighty. Elsa wondered how anyone could be so sickeningly false/fake/phoney!!!

But before she could say something, or stage an accident involving ice and Hans, movement behind the two caught her attention.

Glancing over Hans' shoulder, she saw Aster chasing after Jack, who slipped, and connected with a locker. He was unharmed, but his red cap that he had jammed on his head, flew off in slow motion, revealing a shock of white hair.

**Boom Baby! Our favourite...A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to those who have read, and to Guest who reviwed, was this update quick enough? ;-) remember to hit the favourite and follow button, and to review and tell me what you think! I will TRY and get another chapter out soon.**

**And so far Elsa has no romantic feelings for Jack...as for Jack? well you'll have to wait and see B-)**

**Thank you all,**

**-Foreverafangirl101**

**(and apologies for any spelling mistakes:-( It's not easy typing on my phone!!!!)**


	3. Freaks

Ralph Matthews, or as he was known to the kids of the high school, _Wreck-It Ralph_, marched through the halls, trying to ignore the stares and act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

If Ralph's suddenly huge fists was **ordinary** then no one would have noticed, but they weren't in the slightest.

Opening his locker had been a struggle, and because he didn't want to go through that again, he carried all of his books in a single gigantic fist. Even from the start, no kids had messed with broody Wreck-it Ralph and his anger issues, and if you did he'd make sure you never made that mistake again.

With towering height and a nasty temper, it was only the principal who had the courage to face the Senior when he had one of his rages.

But now, with the additional fists at least 10 times bigger than before, students parted like a wave to let him through... staring in horror...and that wasn't a nice thing.

Ralph got to his first class, sitting down with a groan. He placed his math book on the table, glaring at the whiteboard in front of him. The rest of the class filed in, followed by Ms. Daniels, a kind enough math teacher who unfortunately was so short sighted she wouldn't have noticed Ralph if he was pink with bright green polka dots!

"Take out your pens and we'll begin the lesson." Ms. Daniels croaked. Ralph maneuvered his giant fingers into the backpack, unzipped his pencil bag and delicately took out a black pen.

He began writing on his paper, only to snap the pen in half. Ralph looked in dismay at the broken pen and sighed. it was going to be a long day.

..o..

Rapunzel was still extremely self-conscious as she stood in front of the easel, paint brush in hand. she hadn't gotten enough sleep that night because she had been worrying about today, and how people might react.

Of course the stares and the questions were expected, but they made her feel extremely uncomfortable, not to mention her neck was getting sore

Glaring at the blank canvas, she placed her paintbrush down and hurried to get a stool. she piled the long braid that ended at her heels on it, so that it took some of the weight off her neck. Sighing in relief, Rapunzel took up her paintbrush and decided to paint something that had been on her mind all month.

Using bold strokes, she illustrated not just the explosion of the cafeteria, but how she saw it, and how it had affected her. She painted it in black and white, using white for the explosion which she painted as an enormous orb in the center of the lunch room, and then a tiny replica of herself, cowering in the shadows, hair tumbling all around her.

"Wow, excellent painting, Rapunzel." Mr. Ramsey, the art teacher praised her, bringing the flustered girl back to the present.

"Thanks, Mr. Ramsey." She blushed. Her art teacher was like a mentor and a role model mixed into one, and she appreciated his appulading.

"What's with the hair, did you grow it?"

"No, it's extensions." Rapunzel lied. "I wanted to try something new."

If only he knew. Rapunzel thought darkly, dipping her paintbrush in the water, as the man moved on. If only he knew.

..-o-..

Later in choir, Elsa stood alongside her cousin, singing along with the rest of the group. Both Elsa and Rapunzel's voices blended in perfect harmony, but today they were both distracted.

Elsa had been going around, seeing classmates acting or looking strange. Like Wreck-it Ralph's fists, or Sandy Mann's sudden quietness. He had given his teacher a note written by his mother explaining that due to the 'stress' of the freak accident, Sandy was 'traumatized' and had gone mute. It had definitely been weird for everyone, sitting at lunch without Sandy's foghorn voice blaring out kids personal business like a built in newsfeed.

Plus, in her History class, Merida Dunbroch, a girl she was aquatinted with, because she was Anna's friend, had been paying no attention in class.

Merida was a typical rebel who ignored her mother, got low grades, partied on school nights and fit in well with the popular crowd, so it was nothing new. But the fiery tempered girl had seemed...there was one word to describe her expression. Giddy.

Like she had some sort of wonderful secret she was dying to share with everyone else but didn't dare to.

Then there was Jack and Punzie's hair, which was the center of attention and cause of many stares, which neither Rapunzel nor Jack seemed to enjoy in the slightest.

Jack's excuse was he felt like a change, and Rapunzel insisted they were just extensions.

But the one who shocked her the most, was definitely _Hiccup_. Her nerdy friend who thought school holidays was some sort of punishment, had walked into school with an air of importance. He had lost the glasses and the slouchy geeky way he waddled, and had generally been more confident, no more stutter, no more textbooks held in front of him like a sheild, a whole new Hiccup.

"I feel different." He had told the startled blonde earlier that day. "I can't explain it...but the feeling... it's SUPER!"

Super weird maybe. Elsa thought to herself as the song ended on a high soaring note.

Something was up at her high school and she didn't like it. If it was out of the ordinary, then it belong there. Here Elsa prefered perfection and routine.

Later, at the end of choir practice, she and Rapunzel left the classroom together and Elsa noticed they had finished later than usual. Even the clubs were finished, and the only noise left was coming from the gym.

Shrugging to Rapunzel, the two teenagers began heading for the exit.

"Have you started planning your birthday yet?" Rapunzel asked, nudging the blonde. Elsa was glad to see the worried look fade fom her little cousin's eyes as they left the school building behind.

"Not exactly. My mom and Anna have been pestering me about it, but so far, nothing concrete."

"What?! But your birthday is in a month's time!" Rapunzel hollered, causing Elsa to shush her, giggling.

"I know, i know...but i don't want a big party, not after my sixteenth."

Elsa shuddered and Rapunzel stared at her. "But your sweet sixteen was AWESOME!"

"Maybe, but it wasn't what _I_ wanted. That was my mom and party planner."

"Okay, fine." Rapunzel rolled her green eyes, still smiling. "We're going do something low-key. Who are you inviting?"

Elsa didn't get the chance to respond, because at that moment, there was a terrified wail, coming from nearby.

\--o--

Older sister insticts kicked in, and without realising it, Elsa broke into a run. Cruising across the street and into the small woods, making a left at the large oak tree towards the pond.

Standing terrified on crackling ice was a small girl of at least eight. She was frozen in horror, looking down at the cracking ice beneth her ice skates.

She looked just like Anna. Elsa recoiled in shock, as memories of that day came piling back. Taking a horrified step backwards, she almost collided with someone behind her.

A single name peirced the chilly autumn air, as Elsa stumbled trying to make sense of it all.

_"EMMA!!"_

_..--O--_..

**I love cliffhangers, don't you? :O**

**anyway, three chapters in three days! I'm on a roll!!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and my favourite and follows crew, getting these notifications makes my day!**

**Next chapter coming soon, although i have a busy week ahead of me so bear with me ;-)**

**thank you again**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	4. A near escape

_Get ahold of yourself Winters! _Elsa ordered herself. Springing into action, she grabbed hold of the figure, who seemed ready to dash across the ice.

Jackson Overland turned to glare at her, and she scowled back.

"Are you out of your mind?" She snapped. "That ice will crack under your weight!"

"It's cracking now!" He argued.

"If she doesn't move, it'll hold her while we get her off, dashing across to grab her could prove fatal for both of you!"

A whimper from the terrified child on the melting ice brought them out of their skirmish. Taking a deep breath, Elsa scanned the lake and then turned to her cousin Rapunzel who had just caught up.

"Punzie, this is going to sound weird, but I need your hair!"

"What?" Both her cousin and Jack looked bewildered.

"If you unbraided it, it could reach Emma and we'd be able to pull her off the ice."

Rapunzel touched her hair, as if the thought made her hesitate. But she wouldn't turn down a cry for help, and nodded fiercely, before pulling out the hair bands that held her braid together.

Elsa watched in shock as Rapunzel's hair tumbled loose of its bindings, pooling around her legs. Rapunzel handed Elsa a bundle of the blonde hair and said "Let's do this."

Elsa glanced at Jack, expecting some complaint, but he nodded.

"Alright then Emma," Elsa shouted to the child-who-looked-like-Anna. "Don't move. We are going to throw this to you, and then pull you back, okay?"

Emma gave a shaky nod, and Elsa handed the bundle to Jack, who narrowed his eyes in concentration, before throwing it across to her.

Then Emma made a fatal mistake. The hair sailed through the air, and she reached forward, slipping in her new skates, and falling hard on the pencil thin ice.

There was a loud crack and the child disappeared under the water.

"NO!" Jack screamed, while in Elsa's mind the past played all over again, like a movie.

She wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

Elsa dove forward, grabbing the hair from a distraught Jack and giving a ferocious tug. Emma's head reappeared, hand still clutching the strand of hair, and realising what to do next, both Jack and Rapunzel joined in, hauling the child back over the ice once more.

At last the girl was in front of them, and Jack dropped the hair and grabbed her, hugging her even though she was soaking wet. Elsa looked up and saw two children had joined them, obviously Emma's friends.

but she didn't ponder on that, because she was spitting mad.

"Are you out of your minds!?" She yelled at no one in particular. All three children shrank back but oh, Elsa wasn't done yet.

"It's the middle of _Autumn_! You can't _ice_ _skate_ on _that_!"

"Actually it's my fault." Jack's voice interrupted her ranting and brought Elsa back to the present.

"I promised Emma, Jamie and Pippa they would go ice skating."

"On this lake?" Elsa asked shocked. She had thought that even Overland had enough brains to know that the Autumn ice was far to thin.

_I didn't. _a voice in her head reminded her

"No, at the skating rink." Jack flashed her a withering look, and before Elsa could retaliate, Rapunzel tapped her shoulder.

"Enough, Elsa. We should be worrying about Emma. She could catch hypothermia."

Elsa realised her cousin was right and berated herself for arguing like an eight year old when she should be worrying about the problem at hand. "I've got a first aid kit and warm blankets in my car, come on!" Elsa said.

Jack picked up Emma, limiting her movement, and carried her back to Elsa's car, which was still parked at the school.

Elsa opened the backseat door and gestured them all inside. Jamie and Pippa who had been silent the whole time, looked down at their muddy boots, then back at Elsa, worried she might bite their heads off.

But instead Elsa smiled at them. "Don't worry, I can clean it."

The children scrambled into the car, staring in awe at the glamorous interior.

Elsa opened the bag, and pulled out a large first-aid kit, which she lugged back to Jack.

His eyes widened when he saw the size of it. "You've got enough stuff in their for second and third aid." He commented as she placed it at their feet and began unclasping it. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out two fluffy yellow blankets and thrust them at Jack.

"Take off any wet clothing and wrap her in these, but don't cover the face."

He did as she said without a word, and Rapunzel checked the other two over while Elsa thought over her first aid training.

"We don't have any warm beverages." She muttered to herself, before taking out three warm compresses, and squeezing them, activating the warmth and then tucking them around Emma's neck and chest.

"Okay, she'll be fine now." Elsa said, mentally giving the child her SOA.

Rapunzel sat in the back with Pippa and Jamie, while Jack held Pippa in the front.

Only now did Elsa notice dusk was falling quickly, and hurried to drop off both Pippa and Jamie before dark.

Next was Corona Mansion, and by the time Elsa came to a halt in the driveway, it was already dark. The door swung open and Mr. and Mrs. Corona rushed down the steps to meet their daughter. Elsa climbed out the car to explain, but it was to late.

"Rapunzel where have you been!?" Her mother exclaimed.

"It's past your curfew!"

"What are you doing?" Her father demanded, glaring at her daughter.

"First the hair extensions, now this!"

"No you don't understand!" Rapunzel pleaded. "Pippa and Jamie live all the way across town and we..."

"_Who_? Nevermind, come inside. Now!" Mr. Corona strode away back to the house, correction. _Mansion_. Rapunzel gave her cousin an apologetic look, and murmured a goodbye before hitching up her skirt and following her parents up the stairs and into her home, the doors slamming behind her.

-i-

Elsa and Jack drove away in an uncomfortable silence, before Jack spoke up.

"Thanks...you know, for coming up with the plan to save Emma."

Elsa nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. "It's no biggie."

"But it _is_." Jack insisted, fingering a curl of Emma's hair. She was slumped against Jack's shoulder, sleeping quietly, and although Elsa wasn't sure if sleeping was okay or if Emma should stay awake, she had eventually decided to let the exhausted child nap.

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Jack finished. Elsa nodded her head, thinking once more back to the accident all that time ago. If someone hadn't been passing, would she still have a little sister?

She shuddered, pushing the thoughts out of her mind and instead focusing on one of the easier topics to pass the time on.

"So, how's hockey?" Jack glanced at her, as if he was surprised she was making conversation, but then replied.

"Quiet well. We've got an away game next Saturday."

Elsa nodded, trying to look interested as she turned the bend.

"Well. This is us." Jack said suddenly, as she came to a halt at a stop sign.

Elsa frowned looking at the house. It was a perfectly average house, looked like it had three bedrooms, and the back might lead to a pool, that was all she could tell in the dark night sky, but then something else clicked.

"You don't live far from my house." She commented as she pulled onto the driveway and turned off the car.

"Really?" Jack looked around as he climbed out the car, adjusting Emma so that she didn't wake up.

"Where are you?"

"Down White Avenue." Elsa sometimes hated giving her address. White Avenue was one of the fanciest streets in there town, amd every house was a mansion, bigger than the last. Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded, before saying.

"Well thanks again Elsa."

"Do you want me to help you carry her in?" Elsa asked, opening her own door and climbing out to join Jack. He dug in his pocket and handed her some keys, which she used to unlock the front door.

A light went on and a woman ran to the door.

"Oh thank goodness." She gasped when she saw them.

"Ronald, their okay!" Then Mrs. Overland hustled them all inside, slammed the door shut, hugged each and every one, and went to make some hot chocolate.

Minutes later, Elsa sat in the warm kitchen, sipping the delicious warm drink and listening to Jack recount their adventures of that afternoon.

"But we've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you phone us?" Mr. Overland asked.

Jack swallowed and set down the empty mug. "My battery is dead." He explained, "Otherwise I would have."

Emma gave a loud yawn, interrupting the conversation.

"I'll get her to bed." Mrs. Overland said, picking up her daughter.

"Jackson, would you see Elsa to the door?"

It sounded like a question, but Jack took it like an order. After the Overlands had thanked Elsa twice more and wished her well, Jack led her back to the front door.

The air outside was nippy, and Elsa rubbed her arms as she stepped out of the warmth and security of the house.

"Hey, uh..Elsa?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, as Elsa turned to look at him. "Thanks again for, helping with Emma... I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

Elsa smirked, eyes sparkling. "I'll come up with something." She teased. Jack laughed, tilting his head to the side to gaze at her, as if he wasn't sure what to make of her sudden good mood.

"Well goodnight then." Elsa said when the silence got too lengthy.

"See you tomorrow."

Jack watched from the doorway as Elsa returned to her car, switched it on, and reversed out of the driveway.

He waved and she waved back, before realizing with a small laugh, what would her friends think if they found out that she had been out late on a school night, with Jackson Overland?

-i-

Hiccup Haddock paused at his locker the next day, to adjust the device.

The Power-o-meter was ready. He grinned, before turning it on and glancing around the hallways.

As always, they were crowded with teenagers, going to and fro, chattering loudly. Hiccup glanced back at his device slung around his neck and muttered to himself. "Let's do this."

Hiccup Haddock was always in the shadows. So that meant he got the chance to evaluate others without them even knowing it. Sounds creepy? it is.

Anyway, Hiccup pulled out a pen from behind his ear, and began wondering the halls, heading for the first power source closest to him.

Wreck-It Ralph suddenly appeared from behind a corner, and Hiccup ducked into the nearest classroom. Ralph made it a habit to torment him, and he didn't need him asking about the Power-o-meter!

Speaking of which, the device gave a little beep and Hiccup sighed, before scribbling Ralph's name on his notebook. He had suspected that.

Next power sources were Rapunzel and Toothina, two best friends hanging out in between classes. Hiccup nodded to himself and wrote their named down next to Ralph.

He walked past Sandy and Merida, each with the satisfying beep, and then when he saw Jack, white hair and all, and the Power-o-meter beeped away.

He wandered around school, at lunch break, seeking out more power filled classmates, when Elsa approached him. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as the device vibrated and beeped like it had never beeped before. One of the most powerful sources so far. Hiccup noticed with a raise of the eyebrow.

He had always been interested in Elsa's past. She was shrouded in secrets, keeping to herself and making very few select friends. Now he had an idea of one of those secrets.

"Hey El," He began the conversation. "I'm having a few people over at my place after school tomorrow, can ya come?"

"Sure." His blonde friend smiled, then added "_Who_?"

"oh, a mismatch." Hiccup said vaguely. "Don't worry, it's no one you don't already know."

The bell rang, and they both headed to class, Hiccup in high spirits because the first phase if his plan. Was completed.

-i-

Around 3:58, on a chilly autumn day, Elsa Winters stood on Hiccup's doorway with her cousin who seemed to have also been invited.

"Got any ideas on why we're here?" Punzie asked twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Before Elsa could answer, the door opened and Stoick Haddock raised a bushy eyebrow at the two on the doorstep.

"Afternoon." He grunted, while they both murmured hello's, "Henry is in the lab."

"You have a _lab_!" Rapunzel gasped as they walked inside.

"No." Came the gruff reply. "That's the basement."

Stoick pointed down a flight of stairs, and the two semi-disappointed girls hurried down.

There waa a thick door at the bottom of the stairs, but something made Elsa hesitate.

Her years of avoiding people, had given her something like a sixth sense, on when people were around... and there were quiet a few in this room.

But before she could do anything, the door was opened to reveal Hiccup, grinning as he saw who it was.

"Good you're here. Come in, come in."

The two relatives walked inside, and Elsa's heart sank like a stone.

Sandy, Merida, Toothina and Wreck it Ralph sat on small chairs. She barely knew any of these people!

But then to make matters worse, the door opened again, to reveal Jack. He gave Elsa a nod before going to sit beside Merida and Sandy.

"Great," said Hiccup. "You're all here."

"You said you had answers." Ralph spoke up.

_Answers? _Elsa wondered_. to what?_ And that's when it clicked.

Each and every one of these children had changed after the explosion.

AND HICCUP HAD MISTAKEN HER FOR ONE OF THEM!

"I, after extensive research, have come to believe...that we, the eight students of Disworks High...have..."

Don't say it. Don't say it...

"_Superpowers._"

Dang it.

-i-

**Hello Fanfiction world :)**

**So here's a new chapter, enjoy it, and thank you to my supporters so far...but before we go, i have a few things i need to address.**

**So far, it's just been guests reviewing. I'm not sure if it's the same one, but i'm not going to ask you because i respect your privacy.**

**The point is, this guest has been writing what could be considered their own fanfiction, in the reviews. This is not at all linked to my story, although a whole paragraph was taken out of mine and placed "in theirs". **

**So, guest. If you even read my uploads, i am asking you to save your work because between today and tomorrow i will be removing them _all_. It is not on the subject of my story and therefore i can. I would suggest you get your own profile and post your stories for the whole wide world to see.**

**Sincerely**

**Foreverafangirl101 **


	5. Coming Out

Elsa slammed her book shut, unable to concentrate. It was Saturday morning, and Elsa was trying to get some reading done, while the house was quiet, because Anna was still asleep, but yesterday's events kept swirling in her mind and distracting her.

Leaning back, she thought of how everyone had reacted to Hiccup's declaration. They hadn't immediately rejected the idea, and from there things had gone downhill steeply for Elsa Winters.

Hiccup, because he was the host, demonstrated his powers first. Explaining to the more cautious that he had upgraded his 'lab' so that it could withstand the demonstration, he then proceeded to showcase his new abilities.

Fireballs. Elsa thought back to it with a shudder. Hiccup created fire. he could also, speak to animals, but no one seemed that interested in the latter.

Now that Hiccup had come out, and shared his secret with the world, everyone else was eager to as well.

Merida, it turned out, had an incredible aim. Anything she threw, would hit the desired target.

Rapunzel released her braid, and used her 70 ft long head of hair as a rope, hanging it on a hook on the ceiling, and swung from it.

Toothina had freaked them all out momentarily as she proceeded to take of her baggy brown dress, only for them all to find out relieved, that she wore clothes underneath.

Tooth was definitely the most changed _physically. _Elsa thought to herself. The poor petite girl now practically a _fairy_. She had a pair of hummingbird-like wings sprouting from her shoulder blades.

Ralph was pretty obvious, but Jack shocked them all. He walked up to the center of the room, almost 'bashfully'. Before knocking them away with his incredible and awesome ice powers.

Incredible to some people. Elsa had nearly had a panic attack, but managed to hide it from the assembled group.

One thing that fascinated her, was that Jack had seemed excited about his newfound abilities. That was because he was unaware of the dangers.

When Hiccup started suggesting daily meets, and testing the limits of their powers, Elsa had stepped in, feeling that had gone on for long enough.

"If, we _do_ have super powers... shouldn't we be more cautious? Like... this could be harmful to other people, and maybe someone could-"

"Stop being a worrywart!" Merida interrupted.

"Yeah, you don't even have anything to show." Jack pointed out.

Her over-cautiousness and careful disclosure of her own powers, was ruled over by her stubbornness and irritation of Jack's annoying comment, and decided to prove him wrong.

At this point Elsa smiled, recalling, that while Hiccup had rambled on about Power-o-meters and whatnot, she dared send a stream of ice, wrap around Jack's waist and have him hanging upside down behind her begging for mercy.

The realization that there were two ice superheroes caused quite the stir, between the onlookers as well as her and Jack.

Hiccup suggested that they work together and learn from one another, and Elsa, forgetting herself for a second commented.

"You think there's stuff _he _can teach _me_?" Elsa asked, eyebrows raised, because of course, she had had her powers for far longer, but _they_ didn't know that.

Merida had "Oooooooohed" in the background, while Jack had crossed his arms, and said. "Are you sure about that?"

Elsa had no answer, inwardly kicking herself for letting it slip. Hiccup thankfully made sure that they didn't turn it into a competition, and warned them about practicing at home.

.i.

Elsa's phone beeped, and she grappled for it, opening the message.

Jack had started a group chat, titled SSS.

Immediately there was a message

**Merida: **_What's SSS Overland?_

**Jack: **_Super Secret Supers._

**Elsa:** _Couldn't come up with anything else?_

**Jack: **_Well let's see you do better!_

**Hiccup:** _Guys, we aren't here to fight_.

**Sandy:**_ Exactly._ _we've had enough of this yesterday_

**Jack:**_ Who's this?_

**Sandy:**_ ...Sandy.._

**Jack:**_ Woah, sorry it's just weird to have your contributions to the conversation._

**Elsa:**_ Wow, big words Jack. Don't hurt yourself._

**Toothina:** _Lol!_

_-i-i-_

"Whatcha doing?" Elsa jumped as she saw Anna standing sleepy-eyed in the doorway. Closing her smartphone she answered. "Nothing."

"Who you messaging?" Anna ignored her sister's first response, and yeeted herself onto Elsa's already made bed.

"_No_ one, Anna." Elsa insisted, shielding her phone from her younger sister.

"Oh it's a **_BOY_**!" Anna practically squealed, suddenly wide awake. "_Finally_ this day has **come**!"

"Anna _shush_, it's not a boy!" Elsa denied her sister's statements, and only strengthened the redhead's suspicions.

"Then why are you blushing?" Anna asked. Elsa placed both hands on her now rosy cheeks, while Anna babled away about mystery boy as their mother called them down for breakfast.

"You sure are lively today." Agnarr commented as he passed both girls, giving them a coffee kiss on the forehead.

"Too much caffeine." Elsa replied, watching Anna slid down the balustrade, and dash to the dining room. Laughing at Anna's enthusiastic hollar of "breakfast!" She and her father followed her downstairs at a slower pace.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she entered the dining room, where eggs, toast, tomatoes, and bacon were being served, and couldn't help a small smile playing on her lips.

-i-

**And i'm back!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but now you have an idea of everyone's powers. More Jelsa and backstory in the later chapter...maybe even the next one IDK.**

**Anyway, thank you to the first Guest, for your support, i hope you enjoy :-) and Nikolai (Guest). Your words are greatly appreciated. And to the rest of my followers, reading the reviews and getting the notifications for the favs and follows makes my day :-) so keep it up and I will be able to post quicker.**

**Thanks again, and this is Foreverafangirl101...out.**


	6. Let it go

A week past. during that time, the members of the SSS met at Hiccup almost everyday, to practice and find their limitations.

Elsa slowly found herself getting less afraid to use her powers, firstly because the room was sealed and because she felt no one would get hurt because they could all take care of themselves.

She also began learning more about her comrades. Ralph, it turned out, wasn't the bully she had originally thought he was, and Sandy had some pretty neat ideas on where they could improve, so she learnt that he wasn't just the dumb loudmouth she had known before.

Jack too had changed. Instead of acting like a fool, he took his powers very seriously, eager to learn as much as he could. He quickly gained control and much knowledge on how to do certain things, such as remove ice, which Elsa had never known how to do, or to command the wind and other aspects of winter.

Hiccup eventually decided that Elsa and Jack had very different powers, only linked by the fact that they were both for cold.

As for the rest of the group, they were constantly exposed to roaring heat or freezing cold terrains. And that as you can imagine was rather unpleasant.

But one thing that was the same was the questions about their powers that they continuously: Where did they come from and why did _they_ get them?

"Until i have created my Power Mesure, I cannot tell you how." Was Hiccup's only answer.

-i-

The bell had just finished ringing On a Friday afternoon as Elsa and Kristoff marched out of science class, eager to go have lunch, when Jack called for them to wait up.

Stopping, Elsa raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait until practice with the SSS later that day.

"I kinda need a favor." Jack began, looking uncomfortable.

"_Yeah_...?" Elsa wasn't sure she liked where this was going already.

"I promised Mom I'd take Emma ice-skating tomorrow, but now she won't unless _you_ come with."

Now he looked slightly frustrated, as if he couldn't believe his own sister didn't trust him enough to look after her alone.

Elsa would have been amused, but she was still thinking about what Jack had said.

Kristoff however snorted. "Like you'll get Elsa to ice-skate. She never does."

"_Please_ Elsa." Jack begged, ignoring Kristoff.

"I-I don't know..." Elsa began, only to be interrupted by Aster, who yelled to Jack, "_Oy_! Hurry up, Jack!"

"Just promise me you'll _think_ about it..okay?" Jack persisted, beautiful blue eyes widening.

Elsa nodded, and with another yell from Aster, he said a hurried goodbye, and sprinted off to catch up with his crew.

"Why didn't you say no right away?" Kristoff demanded as soon as they resumed walking to the renovated lunchroom.

Elsa chose not to answer, lost in the past.

-i-

Later that day, at the end of SSS practice, Elsa pulled Jack aside. Almost everyone had left, and Hiccup was fiddling with one of his inventions, too involved in whatever he was doing to listen in.

"Look, Jack," She began. "I've given what you asked of me close consideration, and before i tell you my answers I want to know something about my past _no_ _one_ else knows."

Jack was silent, leaning against the wall and waiting for her to continue.

Elsa took a deep breath, sitting down weakly on one of the chairs "It was spring. Anna and I had been away for almost all winter...so we didn't get to see any snow or anything that year. You might have already noticed, but Anna's favourite season is winter...and she really wanted to go ice skating. Mama promised we could go to a rink, but that wasn't good enough for Anna. When she found out that the ice rink was closed for renovations until further notice, she made me go into the woods and search for ice that hadn't yet melted."

"The exact same one that Emma was on. The night had been cold, and...and i should have known better...but we got onto the ice anyway. Mama and Papa had no idea where we were...and we were to far in the forest for anyone to head us... this was before the high school was built of course."

Elsa paused and Jack waited in silence until she could continue. "I had wanted to be a figure skater then... I was showing off to Anna of what i could do... when she dashed across to the center of the ice."

"I tried to call her back but it was to late. The ice cracked and she fell in. There was nothing I could do."

"What happened then?"

"A hiker had been walking past when he heard us playing and was on his way to see what was happening...he was the one that saved my sister. Anna was in a coma for three weeks...it was the worst time of my life."

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"I was five." Came the reply.

A long silence came over them, Jack thinking about what she had just told him, while Elsa relived what had _actually _happened.

There had been _no_ ice. she had created it with the powers she had been born with, unaware of the consequences. And what had started out as an innocent child's game, had ended up as a death trap.

"I understand now." Jack broke the silence and she looked up surprised.

"It's okay that you don't want to co-"

"No." Elsa interrupted him. "I have to let go of the past. Anna won't be coming with, and it's an ice _rink_! Perfectly safe...right?"

Jack nodded hard, his worried face breaking into a relieved grin. "Thanks Snow Queen, you won't regret this."

He began to leave, but Elsa grabbed his sleeve, "Just... just promise you won't breathe a word of this to anyone else...okay?"

Jack smiled, pity for her tragic past in his eyes, amd something else she couldn't quite decipher. "Of course, El. You can trust me."

Then he squeezed her hand and then hurried to the exit of the 'lab' calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

Elsa glanced at the door, and then down at her hand, a blush creeping up her checks.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

-i-

But when tomorrow came she was having quite different thoughts. Her stomach was clenched with nerves and she was taking short gasps of air, like she'd run a marathon. Jack walked over with Emma, stumbling in the ice skates and gave a low whistle.

"Nice skates." He said as they came to a halt beside her.

Elsa glanced down at her own shiny white ice skates with light blue glitter swirls on the sides and shrugged. "Gram and Grandaddie never understood why i wanted to give up ice skating. They buy me a new pair every other Christmas."

"Let's go on the ice _now_!" Emma demanded, interrupting them. Elsa and Jack followed the enthusiastic child to the edge of the ice, until Emma lost her nerve and backed away again.

"What's wrong, Em?" Jack asked, as the eight year old girl buried her head in his jersey.

"What if it cracks again?" She murmured.

"It won't, okay. You've got the magical fairy snow queen Elsa to keep you safe anyway."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at that, and forced herself to relax and be confident for Emma's sake. Magical Fairy Snow Queens couldn't keep other kids safe on the ice if they were scared to!

"Besides," Jack continued to Emma. "At ice rinks, the people make the ice _very_ thick so it can hold a hundred people... maybe more."

Emma lifted her brown eyes to stare into Jack's blue eyes doubtfully. "Even fat people?"

"Even fat people. Like Mr. Tinkleberry."

Emma broke into giggles despite her nerves at the mention of their overweight neighbor, and Jack took her hand. "We go on the count of three. One.." Emma's face lost the smile, but she still looked determined.

"Two." Elsa reached out and clutched Jack's other open hand, and he turned to smile at her.

"_Three_."

Three pairs of skates left the ground and touched down on the ice. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and Emma wobbled like jelly until she got used to the feeling of skating.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and relaxed. This was what she loved.. and oh how she'd missed it! Every graceful move felt natural, how could she have stopped doing this for so long?

As Jack led the girls around a full lap, he glanced at Elsa. "You okay?" Elsa grinned back at him. "More than okay."

And with those words, she let go.

-i-

**I know a _cliffhanger_! how horrible of me**! **This has been one of my favourite chapters to write...**

**And of course, thanks again for the reviews favs and follows! Every single one makes me so happy and motivates me to write more! ****And a personal thanks to my Reviewer, Nikolai, You have some very good insight but I'm not denying nor confirming anything yet. :)**

**So long Fanfiction world**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	7. Surprises

Elsa took a deep breath of the crisp cool air. Every spin and swirl she made on the ice released tension and made her smile for the first time in forever.

Forgetting her worries and her responsibilities, Elsa sped up, zipping neatly between the few people who were ice-skating in the early hours of the Saturday morning and making two quick laps of the rink in seconds.

She then skated to the center of the rink, doing a quick spin, relishing the moment of being airborne before touching back down on the ice. Elsa reversed, skating backwards as if she'd been doing it her entire life.

Unaware of the crowds she was gathering, Elsa gave a skip across the ice, followed by a series of energetic spins, so fast that she was a blur, until she slowed to a halt, breathlessly.

The crowd she had gathered burst into applause, startling the 16 year old girl. Flustered, she bowed and made her way back to where Jack and Emma were waiting.

Emma was beaming and hugged Elsa, taking her by surprise.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be _just_ like you!" She exclaimed. Elsa beamed and ruffled the child's hair.

"Thanks Em." She said, smiling at the younger girl, Jack came up behind her, commenteding "And i thought you hadn't skated in forever, Elsa."

"I haven't." She answered, smile fading as the memories returned. "Not since that day."

"Hey." Jack nudged her arm, "No frowny faces, okay? You're back on the ice and nothing bad happened, right?"

Elsa looked up, the doubt in her eyes fading and cracked a small smile. "Right..."

"Good. Now, are we ready for some hot chocolate?" Jack asked.

"I'm always ready for hot chocolate." Elsa responded, making Jack laugh.

"Then Oken's Cafe and Sauna is the place to go."

"Cafe _and _Sauna? That's a weird combination." Elsa commented as she took off her ice skates and stuffed them in the bag, before following the Overland siblings to the built in cafe.

"Well...Oken's a pretty weird guy...but he's nice." Jack promised. Elsa nodded, feeling her heartbeat slow to a normal rate after the exhilarating skating experience. She stopped for a moment to stare back at the ice, before spinning around to hurry after the Overland's, a big grin on her face.

-i-

Minutes later, Elsa sat in the cafe. It had an old fashioned wood cabin feel, with embroidery pictures on thd wall, and a warm fire blazing merrily in the background. She, Emma, and Jack sat at one of the tables, eating chocolate chip cookies and sipping hot chocolate, talking energetically as if they'd been friends for years. Elsa found it easy to be herself and let go of all her worries that were tagged to being around other people who expected her to be someone she wasn't.

As Emma drained her cup, Jack stood up to pay, heading towards the large man at the head counter.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Emma's face lost its smile and she leaned forward, hands clasped on the table.

"Listen up, _Elsa_. I have some questions."

"Q-questions?" Elsa stammered, focusing on the suddenly serious eight year old.

"Yeah. _questions._" Emma answered, brown eyes narrowing. "Like your intentions with my brother."

Elsa, who had been taking a nervous sip of her hot chocolate, choked and spluttered. "_intentions_"

"You know what i mean. I've had plenty of girls come and try to steal _my_ big brother but it never works. Cause he's _mine_!"

_Possessive much?_

"Oh Em," Elsa said, struggling to hold back laughter, "_Please_, me and Jack are hardly friends, let alone...well... anything else."

"You _promise_?" The little girl still looked doubtful, and Elsa leaned closer.

"Would a magical fairy snow queen lie to you?"

Emma shook her head, breaking into a relieved smile and laughed when Elsa tapped her nose.

"Brrr. You're so cold!" Emma shivered, still laughing. Elsa grinned, realising that she wasn't worried about freezing Emma like she would have been, say a month ago.

Jack returned, and the three left the cafe and headed home. Since the ice rink was just up the road from where Jack and Emma lived, and because Elsa lived a stone's throw away from them, they had chosen to walk.

A good choice on the cool late autumn day. They passed a park, and Emma ran through the multi coloured leaves, while Elsa and Jack walked after her at a more leisure pace.

"So what you doing for your birthday?" The question startled Elsa, and she looked over at Jack who walked with his hands deep in his pockets, blue eyes focused on her.

"How'd you know it's my birthday?" She asked, surprised that he cared or even knew.

"Remember Pre-School?" He asked, causing her confused look to deepen. "Vaguely."

"It was your sixth birthday." Jack paused waiting for the sixteen year old girl to remember, but she shook her head, still mystified.

"Your mother brought a three tiered cake to school, and extended the lunch hour so that we could celebrate your existence."

Elsa finally recalled the event and cringed. "No way! You still remember _that_?"

"Vividly. I still have nightmares of 6 year old girls in pink ballgowns falling all over the place!" Jack said tragically, and Elsa laughed.

"I'm sure you weren't celebrating though." She commented.

"Are you kidding? I got free cake and i got out of colouring!" Jack exclaimed, and Elsa grinned.

"Preschool problems." She chortled.

"Anyway," Jack said once they had stopped laughing at the memories of Elsa's extravagant sixth birthday, with fancy dressed waiters around finger paint covered children.

"Is your mom planning your seventeenth?"

"No. I'm not having a party." The statement took Jack by surprise.

"But why not?" He enquired, perplexed.

"Cause I don't want one." She answered, refusing to meet his eye.

"Why wouldn't you want a party? They're so fun!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not mine." Elsa hugged her arms around her waist, looking at the leaf strewn floor.

"My Mama loves planning Anna and my birthdays... but their never what _I _want. Anna manages to get what she wants most of the time, but Mama expects me to be the sophisticated mature child, who likes to drink tea with Papa's friends and discusses politics."

"But why don't you just tell her that?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint her." Elsa answered in a small voice, leaning against a large oak and watching Emma rush around jumping energetically in the piles of freshly fallen leaves with the other children of the town.

"So what _are _you going to do then?"

"We're going on a cruise. Thankfully my birthday falls in the holidays so we'll be spending it touring Europe."

"The _whole_ holidays?"

"_Yeah_...why?"

"Nothing." Jack answered a little to quickly.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they watched Emma rush back to where they stood, lost in thought.

-i-

Holidays came, and the Winter family went for their cruise like planned.

Unfortunately, the trip didn't _go _as planned at all.

Elsa came down with a cold, and ended up sneezing tiny little snowmen up every two minutes, and to keep that from the rest of the passengers, Agnarr and Induna quarantined the poor girl to her cabin for the majority of the cruise.

Anna was disgusted when her parents flew Dr. Pabbie all the way to the cruise via the Winter helicopter, for him to only tell her that her now seventeen year old sister had to be kept away from any humans!

That wasn't fair! Mama and Papa were in Elsa's cabin all the time, but whenever she got near she was chased away.

Her only refuge, was Kristoff, who had joined his aging great great grandfather on the trip, and had stayed to keep Anna company. They spent the time pranking the members of the crew, swimming in the Caribbeans (where the cruise had docked for a week.) and having a good time.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and they arrived home two days before the start of school. Anna immediately disappeared, saying she had stuff to do, and Elsa bitterly imagined that 'stuff' involved Hans Siles.

Elsa, who you can imagine was not in a good mood, plodded straight upstairs, and collapsed on her bed, fighting back tears of frustration, on the absolute flop of a birthday. But then fatigue overwhelmed her and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

-o-

_In her crazy dream, Elsa was dressed in the largest most suffocating pink dress known to mankind. It was sparkly and had a wide skirt, with so many ruffles that Elsa gave up trying to count them._

_She stood at the top of stairs, and below her, was the remains of the party. Remains, because now the guests had transformed into an army of knights, and were 'protecting' her castle from the attackers. But unfortunately they were losing. Kristoff and Astrid cowered behind a table, while Merida defended the two by throwing pastries and cakes at whatever moved. Hans was shielding Anna like the gallant hero he was, wielding a sword like a pro._

_ Elsa hitched up the irritating ruffles of her skirts, tripping as she made her way to safety, calling until she was hoarse for her parents._

_Two of the invaders had closed her in, pressing her further back into a corner. Petrified, Elsa raised a wall of ice in front of her, to shield her from their arrows. But the ice served no protection. One of the men loaded his crossbow, firing at the 'Princess'. She ducked and the arrow was wedged in the walls behind her._

_"We won't miss next time." One man growled._

_"There won't be a next time." A new voice interrupted them. Elsa stared baffled as a knight in shining armor, upon his white horse. _**(I know white horses are technically called greys, but work with me here!) **_The men glanced at one another, then both began to reload their bows. The knight simply flicked his hand, and instantly, both men were encased in a solid brick of ice._

_The knight climbed off his wonderful stead, and strode over to where Elsa stood. "Brave knight." She said, still rather confused. "You have saved my life, and for this I am ever in your debt."_

_"My princess." The knight answered, bowing. "it is my honour to serve the royal family, and help where i can."_

_"To who do i owe my life to?" Elsa asked, as the knight rose. In answer, he lifted his hands and took of his helmet, revealing blue eyes and a shock of white hair..._

_-i-_

Elsa jumped as she felt something grab her shoulder. Opening her blue eyes, she found herself staring up at Anna, who had some sort of secret, because she was dancing around madly.

"Come on! You have to hurry!" Anna exclaimed to her half asleep sister, who stumbled off her bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Wha-?" Elsa groaned, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. Anna was now rummaging through her closet, throwing various items over her shoulders.

Dodging a flying heel, Elsa tapped her sister's shoulder. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Papa invited a couple of his work friends over for dinner and he wants you there... _now_!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Elsa exclaimed, while Anna continued to trash her cupboard, searching for the perfect outfit.

Anna halted her task to look back at her sister surprised. "You slept through all that noise?"

Confused, Elsa asked. "What noise?"

"Nevermind, **this** is the _one_!" Anna held up a dress and Elsa looked at it doubtfully.

"To one of Papa's dinner parties? Are you sure he would approve?"

"_Yes_! Now put it **on**, you're going to be late!" Anna practically shoved her older sister into her en suite, and slammed the door so hard, the golden handles rattled.

Sighing, Elsa did as she was told, slipping into the dress and looking dubiously at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Her sister had chosen well. The dress had been a gift from a family relative, and was a shimmering blue. The dress was long sleeve, amd hugged her slim figure, showing off her curves without being too suggestive for the girl's innocent nature.

Elsa touched up her makeup and exited the bathroom, alerting her sister who had been sitting impatiently on her bed.

"Well it's about time!" Anna huffed, stepping back to analyze her sister's outfit.

"Perfect. Now, hair."

Elsa usually kept her hair in a tight bun, but today Anna brushed it out, and braided it, tying it up and hanging it over Elsa's left shoulder.

"And finally. Shoes." Anna disappeared into the cupboard and returned seconds later with a pair of blue heels, decorated with snowflakes.

"You look great." Anna beamed, and Elsa gave her a small nervous smile back. "Isn't this just a little dressy for one of Papa's business parties?"

"Nevermind about that, they're waiting."

Anna led her sister down the stairs, almost skipping with impatience. She also spoke_ really _loudly, something Elsa should have seen as suspicious, but she was to busy convincing herself that the dream didn't mean anything.

"Look out world!" Anna practically bellowed as they started climbing down the stairs.

"The Winter sisters are here! The Winter sisters are **HERE**!"

"Anna shush!" Elsa was trying in vain to quieten her little sister, when they reached the foyer. Elsa looked around confused.

"_Anna_ why are the lights out?" She questioned suspiciously. But Anna didn't respond.

"Anna I knew it, this is a trick so come back here now, or i'll-"

But she never got to finish that sentence because at that very moment the lights flickered on, and she was confronted by a large group of people, all yelling

**"SURPRISE****!"**

-I-

**I know! SURPRISE for me to! sorry for taking soooooo long (it wasn't that long) but this chapter was quite difficult to write.**

**And yes, Lol at my hideous attempt of writing them in the Middle Ages! Like, who spoke like that? :D**

**Now, let me tell you, that the amount of reviews i am getting is insane! Thank you all _so_ much! But it's kinda hard to address you all if you're all 'Guest', but i shall do my best.**

**(Except for Nikolai :-D )**

**Anyway, I've had a Guest ask for villainess!Anna but unfortunately I cannot make Anna the villain of this fic. The story line doesn't work out that way, but Anna is definitely going to be a bit OOC, and you're going to see why soon :-D**

**I've also had a Guest tell me it's Disney Frozen all over again, and well, yes and no.**

**I try to add in bits and pieces from all the movies, weather it be characters or settings, to even similar storyline. This AU has also been used multiple times, as I'm sure you know, High School Aus are popular in general. But i try to keep this as unique as i can.**

**Then to the guest who told me that Elsa has to put up with persistent people all the time. What exactly do you mean? And _who _is being persistent?**

**And to our spanish reviewer, ****_Gracias, espero que disfruten este capítulo_. (Did i type that right? I'm busy learning spanish!)**

**And last but not least, to our newest reviewer who reviewed on every single chapter! Your support is greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you like this chapter, more soon.**

**Adios, goodbye**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	8. Rejection

"Concentrate, Elsa!" Elsa snapped out of her daze, and ducking instinctively. Merida's arrow pierced the wall, bringing Elsa back to the present.

"I am!" She huffed in Hiccup's direction, standing up, only to jump away again when Ralph trundled past.

Muttering under her breath, Elsa looked around, her eyes locking on a tree nearby. She ran over, creating a snow pile so that she could reach a branch. Levering herself upwards, she crouched on the thick limb, taking a moment to gather herself.

It was over a week since the party, and Hiccup had surprised them all, with his Virtual Reality training room. It was all a game, but it felt scary real to Elsa.

In the three times they had used Hiccup's advance technology toy, he had placed them in maze which targeted their fears, and made them use their powers, they had been stranded on a sandy island with only one another for company, and endless threats, from poison fruits, to rabid animals. The aim was to keep everyone alive until help arrived.

The third and final one was the direct opposite. Stay alive. Was all Hiccup had told them, but Elsa had never thought that had meant they were battling _each_ _other!_

Down below, the rest were all still fighting. Tooth, who didn't have much to use against others, was flying in mad circles, confusing anyone who tried to get her. Merida, had been given a bow from Hiccup to 'enhance' her powers, and now that she was armed, she was quite possibly the most dangerous one out there.

Ralph, of course was another strong opponent. Elsa had taken to calling him 'The Hulk', inside her head of course, because as soon as he was riled up and fighting, it took a while to calm him down.

Rapunzel could have been the strongest enemy out there, if her gentle nature didn't override it. She could do just about anything with her hair, trip people, lasso people, the possibilities were endless...

Elsa peered around a cluster of leaves, searching for a certain head with white hair. She didn't see him, but just before she could wonder what had become of him, she felt the tree shudder.

Spinning around, and almost falling off her limb in the process, she saw Jack grinning at her.

"Hey, snow queen." He said, balancing on Elsa's branch.

"Jack." She said calmly, even though her heart was racing. How could he be so calm after what had happened!?

Thinking back to _that_, Elsa blushed, looking down at the ground below them.

"Do you think we're allowed to partner up?" Jack was suddenly crouched right behind her, chin actually touching her shoulder. Elsa stiffened, and cleared her throat, managing to choke out, "Maybe... Hiccup told us to stay alive."

"May the odds be ever in our favor." Jack growled dryly.

Elsa jerked her head around to look at him, the surprise of the reference making her overlook the fact that their noses were two millimeters apart.

"You've read those books?"

"I _do_ know how go read." Jack chuckled, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"_Obviously. _I just didn't think you read for pleasure."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Jack's icicle blue eyes twinkled, and the butterflies in Elsa's stomach intensified.

"You ready?" Jack broke the silence.

"Wait, _what_?"

Elsa never got a response, because Jack pointed at Merida, held a finger to Elsa's lips, stunning her into silence, then aimed a hand at the redhead on the ground.

The floor Merida was stalking on began to frost. She glanced down in surprise to see her boots frozen to the ground. Not finished, Jack made the ice curl up and around her legs, hardening and rendering her immobile.

Huffing away a strand of curly red hair in anger, Merida glared up the tree where the two icy teenagers sat.

"Aw, look at Jack and Elsa, sitting in a tree." She mocked, before loading her bow and aiming it at them.

She let it fly, only for Elsa flick her hand, freezing the arrow in place. Now that Merida was out of the equation, Jack narrowed his eyes at where Ralph had cornered Rapunzel.

"Ready?"

Elsa nodded, watching Jack jump out the tree, using the wind to get him from one tree to the next. Elsa stood and began climbing higher, breathless thanking Anna for dragging her around those obstacle courses, which was her little sister's favourite part of parks when she was young.

Now on an even higher branch, at least 20 ft of the ground, Elsa paved herself a bridge of ice that reached from one tree to the next where Jack awaited. Elsa stepped onto it, preparing to dash across, when something above her caught her eye.

There where the fake sun shone, was a red button. The button was identical to the one in the center of the maze, and the one in the helicopter that had rescued them from the island. The winning button. The button to end the game.

She spun around, wobbling slightly on her thin bridge and waved to catch Jack's attention. He squinted up to where she pointed, then broke into a big grin.

Jumping out of the tree, he flew to where she was, "Can we hit it?" He questioned.

Elsa shrugged. "I suppose. Unless you'd prefer to stay in here."

Smirking, Jack started forward, only to stop when he heard a sudden terrified shriek.

Spinning around so fast he got whiplash, he was just in time to see Elsa's bridge crumble, falling back to the ground, and taking Elsa with it.

-i-

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, snuggling deeper into her bed. She didn't want to wake up yet, but someone, probably Anna, was shaking her shoulder and calling her name urgently.

"Anna!" She groaned, pulling away and snuggling deeper into the snow. Hold up, Elsa stiffened and did a mental rebound. This wasn't her bed, which meant this wasn't her room, which meant that wasn't Anna.

Opening her eyes and blinking under the florcorent lights, she glanced around the room.

Her accomplices...the remaining members of the SSS, were gathered around, but instead of paying attention to her, they were having a mini argument.

"You could have _killed_ her!" Jack was yelling at the guilty looking Ralph who stared at his giant fists in dismay.

"I didn't mean to." He answered the enraged Junior meekly. "I just see something...and I gotta wreck it."

Jack stared at him in slight astonishment. "I can't believe that's your excuse!"

"_Jack_," Rapunzel began. She and Toothina were the only ones who had noticed Elsa had begun to regained consciousness, but the rest were all to busy arguing to notice.

"Just saying, Elsa shouldn't have taken such a risk, walking across a bridge like that." Merida added. Jack gave her a dark look, and she was silenced.

Elsa propped herself up using her elbows, and groaned again, alerting the others.

A turmoil of questions hit her, while she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the room to stop spinning. The group fell silent, until Elsa sat up properly, opening her eyes and looking around confused.

"How do you feel?" Rapunzel asked her older cousin urgently.

"Okay." Elsa responded, rather daunted by everyone's eyes on her. She reached up to brush an annoying strand of hair from her face, only to cry out in pain when she moved her right hand.

Ralph reached out hesitantly, regret flashing in his eyes as Elsa flinched away. Elsa swallowed, and telling herself to calm down, let Ralph examine the painful hand.

"You've broken your wrist." He told her, looking back down at his own hands in distress.

"How do you know?" Merida asked curiously.

"Felix...my stepdad, he's an orthopedist...a doctor who specializes in bones. He taught me the basics when I was younger." It was the longest sentences Ralph had ever spoken, and they were all silent, processing what Ralph had said, and realising they all knew little about their comrades.

Rapunzel startled them all as she suddenly shivered, reaching behind her and taking a strand of her long hair. Without a word, she began wrapping it around Elsa's arm, humming to herself all the time. Ignoring the confused stares she was receiving, she finished wrapping and began murmuring a song. Elsa jumped slightly as the hair around her began to glow with a strange light.

Eventually Rapunzel finished singing and the glowing faded. Still ignoring the others shocked stares, she unwravelled her hair from Elsa's hand and asked in a whisper.

"How does it feel?"

Elsa stopped staring at her cousin and slowly moved her gaze into her hand. She moved it slowly, wiggling her fingers, and then looking back up at Rapunzel.

"How did you _do_ that?" she hissed, feeling her heart rate increase, signalling one of her panic attacks. Forcing herself to remain calm, she listened to Rapunzel's explanation.

"I found out a couple of days ago. I slammed my finger in my drawer, and... I don't know...like i just _did_ it. like...like an ancient instinct." Rapunzel shook her head vigorously, hiding her face behind her golden locks.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Hiccup cried, rather offended.

"I didn't have anything to demonstrate on...and then you might have strapped me to a chair and performed some creepy test on me." Rapunzel pointed out.

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard the heavy steps of Stoick Haddock coming down into the basement. Having rehearsed this a million times, Elsa and Sandy (who hasn't been forgotten!) began to braid up Rapunzel's hair, Jack and Merida grabbed the study books, and spread them across the table, and Hiccup pressed buttons on his dashboard urgently.

Tooth hurriedly grabbed her discarded dress and flung it over herself, hiding the wings. When all of this was done they jumped to the table and opened books, appearing to be deep in concentration when Stoick opened the door and peered in to check on them all.

What he found was seven high school students sitting around a table, bent over their books in deep concentration. The whole room was deathly quiet, adding to Stoick's growing suspicion that he was hearing things, and that the old widow was finally losing it.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Hiccup asked innocently, looking up from his text books.

"Uhhhh... yeah..yeah i was just uhh... going to see Gobber... you'll be alright on your own?"

Hiccup nodded, and his father said an awkward goodbye, and headed up the stairs, feeling extremely confused.

Later when he discussed the topic over a game of pool with Gobber, his old wrestling friend had a rather strange theory.

"Trolls!" He said triumphantly, as Stoick sighed.

"I know it's them!" The blonde giant of a man continued, as he lined up to hit a ball. "My garbage has been knocked down and all my left socks are disappearing!"

"Racoons, Gobber. _Racoons_." Stoick sighed, starting the long waging argument once more. "Racoons knocked out your garbage, and you always loosing your socks at dry cleaning."

Gobber grunted, ignoring his friend's logic as he successfully hit three balls into the hole thingys.

Stoick began his turn, but paused, looking up at Gobber. "Even if it _is_ trolls. Hiccup would be okay, _right_?"

Gobber looked at him darkly, amd the silence only worried Stoick further.

-i-

As the last one to leave the Haddock Residence, Elsa was surprised to see Jack waiting for her.

"Can i walk you home?" He asked, and Elsa was so dumbfounded, all she could do is nod.

They began down the road to their own neighborhood, a comfortable silence between them, gathering her scrambled thoughts, Elsa managed to comment, "Well, you sure are full of surprises today, aren't you?"

Jack smirked, breaking out of his daydream as he responded. "Nah, don't get used to it."

They laughed and continued walking, but Elsa couldn't help feeling there was something on Jack's mind, that he wasn't sharing.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, looking up at him quizzically.

"No." He answered, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead. "I'm not at all traumatized by your dramatic fall from 20 odd feet, and clearly you aren't either."

Elsa's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" Was all she could say, rather awkwardly. "Well... I'm okay now."

Jack mumbled something that she didn't quite catch, staring hard at the ground.

Elsa thought back to her frightening fall, and realised something. "You made that pile of ice that saved me, afterall...so thanks." Jack shrugged, answering "No biggie," But still feeling as if he could have done more to prevent it.

Elsa glanced around the quiet neighborhood, watching a robin flit from one tree to another, before stepping around a slippery patch of ice.

She stepped to wide, stumbling into Jack, and Elsa practically felt her heart stop when she found herself in his strong arms.

Looking up, mouth forming a comical 'o', she stared into his blue eyes. Neither moved their position, for all was quiet on that chilly January afternoon, and they were not disturbed by anything.

"Elsa..." Jack murmured her name, leaning ever so closer until their noses were almost touching...when Elsa ripped away, shaking her head.

"No." she shook her head sharply, feeling her heart break in two at the pained look in Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry...but i can't."

Elsa spun away, snowflakes swirling around in response to her turmoil of emotions, trying to comfort the teenager...but they couldn't. Nothing can.

Jack ignored the fact that anyone might have seen the rejection, instead watching the blonde run further and further away. Then, dropping his head, he continued down his own road.

But unfortunately for them both...they were too wrapped up in one another, to notice a sleek black car, with tinted windows slid away, a camera lens still whirring.

..o..

**Oh my goodness gracious me! i am so sorry y'all, last chapter i was apologizing for a three day interval and now I've missed how many?**

**anyway, here you have your daily dose of cliffhanger, and a knife to the soul! Sry about the Jelsa rejection, kinda a spur of the moment thing, but it will be explained in the next chapter :-)**

**And of course, what you are all wondering is, FAF101, where is the surprise party? and i know! i should have dedicated some of the chapter to that, but i changed my mind.**

**So we also see a new side of Ralph, and an extension to Rapunzel's powers! Yay! And as for Hiccup's virtual reality game that he created...think of Hiccup as a genius...like Hiro Hamada genius.**

**(Is that a reference for BH6 characters? no comment ;-)**

**and now my reviewers (fav part)**

**Thank you to _Gabbie_ and _Nikolai_ for your support from chapter one, and to the newest guest, as you all had such wonderful advice when Au over Canon returned...**

**And as for you, _Au_. I understand you don't like Anna, but i am not making it a villainessAnna au. That's it. I would suggest that you get your own account and write your own stories.**

**Enough about them, though. Again thank you, hope you enjoyed, and see you all in the next chapter :)**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	9. Misunderstandings

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror in dismay. For the past half an hour she had been hiding in her room, the past events playing over and over.

Rapunzel stood behind her in silence guiding the soft brush through her cousin's soft platinum blonde hair, something Elsa usually found soothing.

But not today.

Elsa turned away from the mirror and paced the room, Rapunzel following devotedly with the brush.

When pacing didn't work, Elsa threw herself on her bed, feeling Rapunzel flop down beside her.

Elsa stared at the blue roof, but the colours were just like his eyes, the hurt...the pain.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, but the events of the afternoon kept playing again and again, like some nightmare that refused to end.

Rapunzel jerked away as Elsa sat bolt upright, her hands held up as she released a stream of ice at her wall. Then the girl flopped back motionless on the bed, a single pale hand covering her face.

"I have to say..." Rapunzel dared speak, "You're overreacting just a bit."

Elsa was so surprised that she aat up again, staring at her cousin in confusion.

"I-what?"

"You rejected him...so what?' Rapunzel asked.

"Rich coming from you." Elsa regretted her harsh words the moment they left her mouth, but she didn't say anything, instead taking the moment to survey the damage she had inflicted on her room.

"You're right." Rapunzel said. "I do rush blindly into love, fall to fast and then get burned...but Elsa this is _you_!"

"This is the first time this has happened to _me_!" Elsa whined, fixing her bloodshot blue eyes on her younger cousin.

"But it's _Jack_." Rapunzel reminded her, and her frown deepened when Elsa let out a whimper at the sound of his name, burying her face in a tearstained pillow.

"_Elsa_." Rapunzel began cautiously, unsure on how she'd pose the question to the storm of emotions.

"You-well you...i mean you don't... _Don't_.."

"don't _what_, Punzie?" Elsa asked sharply, causing Rapunzel to jump.

"You don't _like_ Jack... surely not... _right_?"

To her surprise, instead of biting her head off, Elsa dropped her gaze, staring at the ground.

"I...I really don't _know_, Punzie. i don't."

Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, before shutting it again, searching for the right words.

"If Jack ever were to...to say something...like _confess..._would you answer differently."

"I didn't answer." Elsa reminded her darkly. "I fled."

"But what _would_ you say?" Rapunzel pressed for an answer, green eyes watchful.

Elsa glanced at her hands, forming little snowflakes as she thought.

"_Maybe_..." The growing blush on Elsa's cheeks confirmed Rapunzel's suspicions, and she squealed, grabbing her older cousin and squeezed her, all while repeating,

"Elsa's got a crush, Elsa's got a crush!"

"Shush!" Elsa couldn't stop herself from smiling, but it quickly faded as she thought of something else.

"But Punzie." She said, "What if Jack doesn't like me anymore?"

Rapunzel rolled her big green eyes, "please, Elsa it's been an _hour_! if anything he's trashing his own room with grief, not standing in a cafe getting the bartender's number!"

"Bartenders in cafes..." Elsa shook her head, smiling as her cousin continued. "Speaking of which, you should get this mess cleaned up, pronto."

Elsa grimace, nodding. "Mama and Papa will freak if they find it in such a state!"

While Elsa, now comforted by Rapunzel's words of advice, and her final defeat to the fact that she couldn't ignore her feelings for the snowy-white haired boy, cleaned her room, Rapunzel began fiddling with the long strands of her own hair.

"So, where's Anna?"

Elsa paused in her thawing, brow furrowing.

"Date night with Hans."

"Oh...so they're _serious_." Rapunzel enquired leaning forward eagerly.

Elsa sighed and nodded. "They are, and Mama and Papa approve...but i can't help feeling like something's off about that guy."

"Hey, he's a sophomore, there's always something weird going on." Rapunzel was relieved to see a smile once more on Elsa's face as she continued her thawing, effortlessly sweeping a hand around the room and removing the ice she had created in her earlier state.

"Just...Punzie..?"

"Yeah?"

"What do i say to Jack?"

"... Don't worry about it, I have a plan."

.i.

Rapunzel was telling the truth when she said she had a plan...only it was a good thing she didn't tell Elsa, least she might disapprove.

After spending the night with the Winters, Rapunzel had left for her own home early, but not before dropping over at the Overland house.

"Jack's still sleeping i think." His mother said when Rapunzel enquired.

"Emma, go tell Jack someone's here to see him!"

Emma waved at Rapunzel, and trotted obediently up the stairs, only to return a minute or two later saying.

"Jack says he doesn't want to see you." She told them solemnly. "He says he doesn't want to see another stinky girl _ever_ again apart from me or.."

"_Emma_!" Jackson Overland himself now stood at the top of the stairs, white hair spiky and clothes ruffled as if he'd only just pulled them on.

His piercing blue gaze searched the room, and settled on Rapunzel.

Rapunzel couldn't miss the flutter of disappointment on Jack's face, before his expression became unreadable.

His mother frowned at both her children on the stairs. "Jack, say hello, and Emma apologize to Rapunzel." Jack muttered a greeting, while Emma dropped her gaze, hiding her big brown eyes behind her thick brown hair, muttering sulkily, "He _told_ me to say that."

"There's been a misunderstanding." Rapunzel explained. "I just wanted to resolve the issue before anything bad happens."

Mrs. Overland shrugged. "Well, resolve away, I'll be in the kitchen."

She left, calling Emma to come along, while muttering under her breath, "teenagers."

-i-

Minutes later, Rapunzel and Jack sat in the seclusion of his bedroom, door open slightly by Rapunzel's request.

He was busy munching on a chocolate chip cookie, waiting for Rapunzel to begin.

Rapunzel took a shaky breath and breathed, "If anyone finds out i told you this, I'm in _big _trouble, okay?"

Frowning, Jack nodded slowly.

Rapunzel searched for the words to explain, fingering her masses of blonde hair.

"Elsa called me yesterday, and...well she told me what happened. And, let's be honest Jack, if Elsa told me that this happened at say, the end of summer break, i would have _expected_ her to say no."

Rapunzel took Jack's silence as a good thing, as she continued. "_But_, I've seen you _and_ Elsa change a lot since that explosion. I believe that...well, if you had to ask her again she would react differently."

Rapunzel paused in her speech to take a breath, and see what Jack thought.

His expression was unreadable as he slowly said.

"So, Elsa said no...but meant she wasn't sure..?"

"She is sure!" Rapunzel squealed. "She wanted to say yes...but she didn't because i guess she wasn't sure what to do. she's never had a boyfriend."

"Clearly." Jack managed a small smile, which Rapunzel took as a good thing,

"You'd have to ask her why she said no exactly, but seriously Jack! You two are great for each other!"

Jack looked at her, doubt darkening his gaze. "Are you sure?"

"I promise you, in fact! You should ask her to the _Winter Formal!_"

"I should?"

"_Yes_." Rapunzel sighed dreamily, staring into space as if she could see it already. "It'll be so romantic, and fits you both, seeing as you have winter powers!"

Jack sat in silence for a moment longer, then smiled. "Yeah, i think i will, Punzie."

As Rapunzel left the house, she was so exhilarated, she didn't notice a black car with tinted windows nearby. It's windows rolled down slightly to reveal a pair of dark sunglasses that covered dark calculating eyes. But unfortunately Rapunzel saw none of it.

-i-

**Hello hello all!**

**I am back, _indeed_ after an unplanned and unwanted hiatus (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)**

**I apologize to everyone who has waited so patiently for this next chapter, you guys are great!**

**And of course, thank you for the reviews! It makes my day to read inspiring, _uplifting_ and_ positive_ comments :)**

**Now, again sorry for such a short chapter, but the next one (which will come soon) is going to have more Jelsa, and the following one some action for our superheroes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


	10. Letters in Lockers

_Meet me by the oak in lunch period._

That was all the letter said. Elsa had been staring at it throughout half of her English lesson, pretending to take notes, and trying to figure out what it meant.

She knew who it was _from_ of course, and that just made her more nervous. Overland's scrawled handwriting was easy to recognise, and Elsa wasn't sure what to do now that he wanted to _meet_.

She went over the situation with Rapunzel, from when she found the note stashed in her locker, and of course, Rapunzel just wanted Elsa to go to the oak like Jack had requested. But Elsa wasn't sure, and she was running short on opinions.

She stressed about it through Math, Science, and History, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

Marching to the cafeteria with Anna and Rapunzel by her side, Elsa's blue eyes searched for the white head of hair. She spotted his friends gathered at their usual table, but he was nowhere in sight.

And at that moment, Elsa made up her mind.

"You guys go ahead without me, I just want to go grab something from my car." Elsa excused herself from Rapunzel and Anna's conversation. Anna looked surprised, while Rapunzel gave her a knowing grin.

"Don't be too long." Rapunzel smirked, linking arms with her redhead cousin and heading towards the lunch line. Elsa sighed in relief, and before she could chicken out, spun around and sprinted out of the lunch room.

.0.0.

Elsa breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out of the school. The whole landscape was covered in white soft snow, and Elsa couldn't help feeling a strange sense of calm settle over her as she hurried to the oak.

The oak tree was in a circle at the entrance to Disworks High, and as Elsa neared it, she saw no sign of Jack.

Or so she thought.

As she hesitated below the bare branches of the symbolic tree that had been there long before the school had been built, she head movement above her.

She looked up, and saw Jack balancing on a thick limb. "Hey." She said, rocking back on her heels awkwardly.

Jack gave her a small smile. "I didn't think you'd come." Elsa shrugged. "I guess, I felt I needed to clear some things up. I needed to apologize."

Jack hovered down to her level, not at all worried about flying in public. Thankfully there were no people around, aside from a lone car cruising down the road which both teenagers ignored.

"I'm sorry for running off." Elsa spoke first, holding up a hand to stop Jack from interrupting. "I could have handled that way better."

"I also need to apologize." Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I understand that...if you just want to be friends..."

Elsa took a deep breath, feeling the ice fizzling around her fingertips, a nervous habit, and interrupted him mid-sentence.

"No, that's just it, Jack."

When he was quiet, she continued. "I've always been the child who does what my parents want me to. I... I never really thought about what _I _want, because I'm too busy trying to be the person my parents expect me to be...

"But, when I'm with you, I'm _myself. _No worrying about what others think of me, free to use my powers, and ice skate, and drink hot chocolate."

Jack gave a small chuckle, which Elsa took as a good sign, as she continued hastily.

"When we...well, _Real_ _Elsa_ didn't know how to react, because I don't really know who _I_ really am, like an identity crisis or something."

"And I'm sorry. I've given it some thought, and, well…I believe it is me who was in the wrong."

Elsa broke off for air, unable to meet his intense gaze.

"So." Jack said after a moment. "If I were brave enough to ask you to the Winter Formal... what would the _real _Elsa say?"

Elsa's heart leapt, and she glanced back up to see him smiling at her, not a smirk, but a _genuine_ smile that made the butterflies in Elsa's stomach fly into a frenzy.

"She _might_ just consider it." She teased and Jack's smile widened.

"Well in that case-" He pulled two light blue tickets from his pocket. "Will you, Elsa, be my date to the Winter Formal?"

Elsa grinned. "I would love to."

And then, she stood on her tippy-toes and gently pressed her lips against Jack's.

They broke apart for a moment, before Jack kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. And at that moment, Elsa knew everything was going to be perfect.

0.0.0

By the end of the day, the news had travelled around the whole school that the Snow Queen, and the King of Pranks were officially together.

Elsa dodged out of choir, followed by Rapunzel who had been pestering her non-stop on details of the 'confession'. Her cousin was over the moon with excitement that the two ice-creating lovebirds had finally gotten together, and was already "planning the wedding!"

(Although she told a distraught Elsa that it was "just a joke")

Anyway, right now, all Elsa wanted to do was get home. She and Anna obviously had things to talk about, and it was getting late.

"See you tomorrow!" Rapunzel called as she jumped onto the late-bus with a few other kids from choir, including, Claire Nunez, and Violet Parr.

Elsa waved goodbye to her cousin, and made her way to her car. Nearby, she caught sight of an old yellow truck that belonged to none other than Kristoff. She hurried over, catching sight of the blonde boy, and frowning as she noticed his uncharacteristic grave look.

"Hey Kristoff." She said as she stopped beside him. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "What's _wrong_? Elsa, why on earth are you going to the dance with Jackson Overland of all people?"

Elsa blinked, opening her mouth to answer, but Kristoff interrupted her.

"What's happened to you? I never see you nor Anna anymore, and now all of a sudden he's manipulated you into going with-"

"He hasn't _manipulated_ me into doing anything!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You barely know him!" Kristoff cried in exasperation.

"Yeah I do! I-"

"Oh yeah, your "math tutoring sessions"." Kristoff gave her a withering look.

"Whatever, Elsa. I just thought you and Anna weren't like the other girls at this school. Guess I was wrong."

Then without giving Elsa a chance to respond, he spun on his heel, walked back to his car, got inside, and drove away.

Elsa opened the door of her home, and wandered through the building. As she entered the lounge, she found her mother curled up in a chair, reading.

"Hey Mama." She said, announcing her arrival. Induna looked up and smiled at her oldest daughter. "Hello sweetie, how was school?"

"Tiring. Kristoff is mad at me."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm guessing he's still upset about Anna and Hans…and well...Jack asked me to the Winter Formal."

Induna's face lit up. "Finally! You're going to a school dance! Does Anna know yet?"

"No. We aren't in the same classes, and I had choir, and _then_ she came home with _Hans_." Elsa answered with a huff at the thought of the red-head boy dating her sister.

"Why can't she see that Kristoff in better for her than Hans?"

"Hans is a perfectly nice boy" Induna chided. "He is very mature, and well-mannered, and he clearly adores Anna."

Elsa wasn't convinced. "Where is Anna now?"

"On a date." Induna answered.

_On a Wednesday night?_ Elsa felt like yelling, but schooled her features, and swallowed her anger, deciding to listen to her mother.

'Ok. Well, I'm going to go start my reading assignment." Elsa said, glancing up at the clock, which read 5:20.

"Alright then, dinner will be ready in half an hour." Her mother called as her daughter left the room.

O…O

Elsa walked through the hallways with Rapunzel at her side, who was busy humming to herself as she checked her clipboard. Rapunzel was the Chairperson for the Winter Formal committee, and with less than a week to go before the big day, she was beginning to stress out.

Elsa stopped suddenly, and Rapunzel rammed into her back. She opened her mouth to complain, but then she stopped, her brow furrowing in confusion as she saw what had made Elsa stop dead in her tracks.

A red-headed woman in a hospital outfit was leaving the principal's office, her face tearstained and worried. Elsa and Rapunzel traded confused looks, and Elsa turned to the nearest person who happened to be Claire Nunez.

"What's Dr. Lake doing here?"

Claire stopped talking to her friend Mary to answer Elsa, her eyes wide with concern.

"She was talking to Principal North." She explained, "Jim's missing."

"Jim?"

"James Lake. You know, that tall black haired guy, friends with Toby?" Claire said and Elsa nodded as she recalled the 16 year old boy.

"Where is he?" Rapunzel asked

"No one knows." Claire pursed her lips. "He went missing a day after that explosion we had two months ago."

Elsa nudged Rapunzel slightly. The fact that a teenager go missing immediately after an explosion that had managed to give some children superpowers was too suspicious to just be a coincidence.

"Why did Dr. Lake only say something now?"

"Apparently, he told Dr. Lake that he was going on an all-expenses paid school camp. And obviously, up until now he's been keeping in contact with her, and now Dr. Lake came to find out what was happening."

"And Principal North told her that there was no school trip?" Rapunzel guessed and Claire nodded mournfully.

"Exactly. Dr. Lake in freaking out." Claire shook her head. "I hope Jim's okay."

Elsa and Rapunzel exchanged glances. This little development only posed more questions for the members of the SSS.

.O.

Violet Parr opened her locker, glancing self-consciously over her shoulder, a habit. When she was satisfied that no one had come to shove her in her locker or anything, she turned back and began piling her school books inside.

At that moment, a small note fell out of her locker and onto the floor. Hesitantly, Violet picked it up and narrowed her eyes, unsure of what might be inside.

Finally she unfolded it, and read the swirly handwriting, written in a purple pen.

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will __never __hurt me._

_Stay strong!_

Violet glanced around the school hallways again, as if the writer of the letter might reveal themselves at that very moment.

But no one did, and Violet stuffed the note in her pocket, closing her locker, and walking away.

.o.o.o.

**A/N**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**(And soooooooooooooooo sorry!)**

**I feel horrible for leaving you guys for so long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to try and make up for it, I am double posting this time. I had severe writer's block.**

**(I think it's contagious :O)**

**And my computer broke, so I couldn't write FOREVER! Plus, this holidays has been SUPER busy, but now is not the time for me to whine.**

**I'm sorry again, but thank you for being so patient and reading this story, we're nearing the end now, so I hope you like it :)**

**P.S Jim Lake, Dr. Lake, Tobias Domzalski, and Claire Nunez are characters of the DreamWorks Netflix series called Trollhunters, it's pretty good and I suggest you at least go look it up, cause you'll need it in the next chapter :D**

**So long :)**

**-Foreverafangirl101 **


	11. Over and Out

Elsa ruffled through the mound of clothing on her bed, grabbing the phone that was buzzing like crazy amongst her outfits. Anna's singing drifted through the walls as Elsa unlocked her phone, and opened the messages.

**Hiccup: **_EMERGANCY! EMERGANCY!_

**Hiccup: **Everybody here, NOW!

**Jack: **_What's wrong, Haddock?_

**Rapunzel: **_On a scale of _one_ to _ten_, how important is this? _

**Hiccup:**_ **20**!_

**Rapunzel:**_ I have to be at the Winter Formal in 15 minutes, Hiccup!_

**Merida:**_ Explain yourself!_

**Hiccup:**_ This isn't something that can just be "explained" you have to see it to believe it._

**Sandy:**_ Hiccup. We are all mutant teenagers on our way to a school dance. _**WE'LL BELIVE YOU**_!_

**Hiccup:**_ I found Jim._

**Jack:** **WHAT**_!?_

Elsa blinked, unsure of what to say to the sudden developments. She glanced at the full length mirror, and sighed.

She was already wearing her outfit, a halter neck silver dress with light blue beading. She had put on purple eyeshadow, with black eyeliner, and light blush, and added red lipstick.

Her platinum blonde hair piled down her shoulders in waves, freshly washed, dried, and brushed, but yet to be styled.

Her cell phone continued to buzz, and Elsa glanced back down at it.

**Hiccup: **_Guys, please come. What's more important? Some school dance, or the future of the world's safety?_

**Elsa**_: … I'll be there in five,_

**Elsa**_: And this had **BETTER** not be a sick prank, Hiccup._

_Jack is writing a message… _appeared on the screen, but Elsa didn't stop to read it. Stuffing it into her bag, she dashed down the stairs, and almost collided with Anna.

"Hey!" Her younger sister stepped backwards. "I've been calling you! What's wrong?"

"Uhh….Problem at Punzie." Elsa lied, "She asked me to go over there and assist. Bad hair day."

"Oh. Okay, do you want me to come help?" Anna asked grinning.

"No! Uhh, I mean it's cool, you finish up here, and besides, Kristoff's coming to pick you up anyway."

Anna shrugged. "If you're sure."

"Positive, see you at the formal." Elsa hurried to the front door, stopping to grab a thin jacket. The cold didn't bother her much, but she took it anyway.

.I.

As Elsa drove to Hiccup's house, she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. Glancing in her rear-view mirror, she saw Hans Siles standing beside his car, with a flat tire. A black haired girl stood next to him, complaining.

Elsa couldn't help smiling, promising herself to tell Anna. Karma had struck.

She thought back with a grimace to four days ago, when Anna had arrived in her room, crying. Her little sister had told her that Hans had convinced her to skip school, and they had then gone to a teen pool party, where it was revealed that Hans had been cheating on Anna the whole time.

"What did you do to him?" Elsa had asked, already envisioning Hans frozen in a block of ice.

"Shoved him and that dumb girl, into the pool, fully clothed." When Elsa looked doubtful Anna had added. "They were both holding their phones."

Her sister had been quick to recover from the breakup, and Elsa had even managed to convince her to go stag to the Winter Formal.

Elsa pulled up at Hiccup's house in 4:23 seconds, and saw the rest of the members of the SSS arriving to.

"This had better be good." Ralph muttered as he opened the door and entered the house, followed by the rest of the group.

Stoick was out for the night, and they all trailed silently up the stairs, Tooth flitting around nervously with her wings.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear soft talking from Hiccup's room, his door decorated with posters and illustrations.

Jack glanced over at Elsa, giving her a smile, and Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach burst into life as she gave him a half smile back.

Rapunzel glanced around at the group who still stood around awkwardly. "Come on, let's go in!"

And without waiting for an answer, confidently grabbed the handle, wrenched it open, and reached for the light switch, flicking it on.

"_NO_-!"

**"AGHHHH!"**

"**Ow**!"

"Turn it off!" Hiccup yelped, diving for the light switch that Rapunzel stood frozen in shock. Tooth gave a shriek of terror, diving behind Ralph.

Hiccup hit the light switch, turning it off, and breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to grab a flashlight and shine it at the others.

"What is _that_?" Jack asked, instinctively moving closer to Elsa.

"I'm not a 'that'" The thing said, while Hiccup explained.

"It's Jim."

"_Jim_?" Tooth poked her head out from behind Ralph, staring in slight shock at the figure on the bed.

'Jim' looked nothing like the tall skinny black haired guy who always wore a blue jersey. Instead he had hard, stone-like blue skin, and he had gained two lower fangs, pointy elf like ears, and two large horns. He wore a suit of black armour tinged with red that seemed to be powered by an amulet sort of object.

"What...happened to you?" Rapunzel asked cautiously, as Jack, Elsa and Sandy stepped closer, having gotten over the first initial shock.

"I...I don't know!" Jim said, in a state of despair. "After that explosion, I woke up one day unable to be in sunlight, and looking like THIS!"

"So you pretended to be on a school trip, when really you've been hanging around the whole time." Elsa said, sitting down on a chair, while Jack stood beside her.

"Exactly." Jim said, sitting cross legged on the bed, and munching on a fork. Everyone silently agreed not to say anything about that.

"Why did you come to us now?"

"Cause up till yesterday, I didn't even know you guys were also affected by these powers!" Jim exclaimed. Then, he calmed down enough to add.

"What exactly happened to you guys?"

"Where do we start?" Jack chuckled, forming a snowball with his bare hands. Elsa created an ice flower, and Hiccup snapped his fingers igniting a flame just above his thumb, while Ralph, Tooth, and Rapunzel gestured to themselves.

"What n-" Jim paused, sniffing the air, his brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, tensing up. Elsa stood up, glancing over at Jack.

"Intruders." Jim hissed, his eyes widening with fear. Hiccup immediately conjured up to fireballs, Ralph tightened his hands into fists, and Elsa moved to a defensive stance.

Then, Rapunzel opened the door, and tiptoed into the hallway, whispering to the others, "They're downstairs."

"Then let's go take care of them." Ralph growled.

…

"This is spooky." Kristoff whispered. "I'm telling you no one's here."

"Then why is Elsa's car here, and why was the door locked?" Anna asked, trying to remain calm as she and her friend walked through Hiccup Haddock's seemingly deserted house.

"But why are all the lights out?" Kristoff asked, before freezing as he heard a board creak. "What was that?"

"A floorboard." Anna deadpanned. "Geez Kristoff, if you're gonna be so scared, just go wait in your truck."

Kristoff frowned, "No I'm _fine_." He insisted, trying not to yelp as he heard a fluttering sound. "_But._"

"But what?" Anna said without turning around.

Kristoff felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he closed his eyes, praying it wasn't a spider, or perhaps something worse. Hiccup was, after all, known for his vast collection of reptiles.

He turned slowly, and saw something towering over him. The scream died in his throat and Kristoff could only stare in horror.

"Kristoff…" Anna turned finally from inspecting the half eaten kitchenware, to see some kind of moving light.

"ATTACK!" Something roared, and then leaped at Kristoff, who had found his feet (and voice) and had just managed to scramble out of the way, tripping over the kitchen counter and seemingly passing out.

The temperature dropped suddenly, as something zipped overhead, and then Anna felt something sharp pressed against her neck.

She opened her eyes slightly, then they widened in shock as she found herself staring into none other than her sister's blue ones.

…

"What on EARTH!" Anna howled, stumbling away, as someone flicked on a light switch. Elsa glanced helplessly at Jack, who had flown to her side, and he shrugged.

"Calm down, Anna." Rapunzel began, but Anna was having none of it.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN**? Punzie you _knew _about this? You…You're all plotting _against_ me?"

"What? No, Anna that's ridiculous!" Elsa said, but broke off as a wailing sound came up.

"What's that?" hiccup asked, while Jim pricked his ears.

"Sirens." Kristoff stood up, a phone in his hands. "I've called the police."

In seconds Kristoff was encased in a block of ice, from his neck down to his feet. Elsa glared at Jack. "Was that necessary."

"No, but he deserved it."

The sirens got louder, and then, before anyone could quiet comprehend the sudden developments, the front door was kicked open and people streamed in.

Immediately, it was clear they were not the average police. They wore special uniforms, with the word NIGHTMARE written in swirly font on the backs.

The one, lifted the visor on their helmet, to reveal a woman's face. On her uniform was written, Captain Onyx.

"We've found you at last." She smirked, before flicking her fingers.

Immediately, the rest of the soldiers began shooting tranquilizing darts at each of the startled teenagers. In seconds, they were all unconscious.

"Load em up." Onyx commanded the soldiers. Then she whipped out a walkie-talkie.

"Pitch? Yeah, we got them. Okay. Okay. Over and out."

**A/N….CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank you again for the support, it is very much appreciated.**


	12. MOON

**Enjoy :)**

Jack's head ached as he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark and he felt dizzy, squeezing his eyes shut. He shifted slightly, and groaned as a searing pain cut through his side, and he heard someone whisper soothing sounds to him.

Jack dared to open his eyes, and found himself staring into two blue eyes. He chuckled softly, relief flooding through him at the sight of her. "Hello, beautiful."

Elsa scoffed, but didn't stop smiling. Jack's head was resting on her lap, and he sat up, only to find his hands in metal glove-like shackles. He looked over sharply at Elsa, who held up her own hands, also bound in the same shackles. Jack cast a glance around the room, and saw the rest of the members of the SSS also beginning to stir. Hiccup had identical bindings to his and Elsa's, and Tooth was chained completely, to prevent her from flying.

"Wha- where are we?" Rapunzel asked, fingering her hair nervously.

"Don't panic, we're going to be okay-" Hiccup began, only to be cut off by Ralph who rounded on him, his eyes full of anger. His hands were also bound and tied to the wall with a limiting chain.

Ralph marched across the tiny room to where Hiccup stood, until the shackles pulled taut and he was standing over the brown haired scientist.

"_Okay_? OKAY? How on earth do you think that we're going to be okay, Pipsqueak? This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Hiccup stood unflinching, and Elsa turned to look at Jack nervously.

"We should have just gone to the doctors, or someone and let them help us instead of letting **_you _**let us think that we were special. That our powers could help people. Well they _CAN'T_, Haddock. They can't."

The silence that followed was heavy and depressing. Ralph sighed, seemingly finished with his outburst, and sat down heavily. Merida bit her lip, patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I-" Hiccup was once more cut off, this time by the sound of approaching sound of footsteps. The teenagers jumped to their feet, albeit unsteady for some, and prepared themselves to meet whoever was coming.

The door was opened slowly, and two of the guards entered, one Commander Onyx, and were followed by a tall thin man dressed in a long black robe. Upon seeing the kids, he smiled, showing pointed fangs. He had a cruel look in his yellow eyes as he looked them all over, then spoke in a soft tone that sent shivers of terror up even tough Commander Onyx's back.

"Welcome, _children_." He said in a silky yet menacing tone.

"I, am Pitch Black."

"What do you want from us?" Elsa spoke up, and the man raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. He stepped forward, in front of Elsa in seconds, and grabbed her face, lifting her off the floor.

"Nothing much, Miss. Winters, it just so happens that you, have something _I_ want." Then he let her go, and she dropped to the floor, looking up to glare at Pitch as he moved on through the dark room. Jack was at her side in seconds,

"You see." He went on, as the group exchanged weary glances. "Once every one thousand years, a strange thing happens in your little town. Something that I've been waiting for, for the longest time. And do you think I take kindly to having something I want so desperately, to being taken away from me by a bunch of bumbling high school students?"

His voice never rose higher, it was unnecessary. The group knew the answer, Pitch had gotten his point across.

Satisfied, Pitch straightened his black robe, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Don't get to comfortable, children. We begin at dawn."

As Pitch left, Commander Onyx pausing to throw a final glance over her shoulder, something flickered in her glowing eyes for a second before it disappeared. She slammed the door, the sound echoing around the room, and the teenagers turned to look at each other in despair.

"He's been after us all this time." Jim said, "In the nights I spent in the forest, I always felt like I was being followed...they were tracking us down..."

"...For our powers." Hiccup said quietly.

"Well." Jack spoke up, looking the brown haired firebender in the eye. "What do we do?"

Hiccup was surprised as everyone turned to look at the unofficial and unanimous leader.

"We have to escape. I doubt that Pitch is going to strip us of our powers, and let us free just like that. We need to get out of here. Now."

"If we freeze the shackles." Elsa spoke up now, gaining the rooms attention, "The metal will go brittle, and it'll be easier to break."

"Let's test that theory." Jack was eager to try, focusing his magic to his hands. Everyone else watched as the shackles on both Jack and Elsa began to freeze, and Elsa pulled on hers, eventually able to break them, and get free.

"Freeze the door! Freeze the door!" Merida chanted, which Jack did, while Elsa began freeing Hiccup, with Ralph and Tooth next. Once they were free, Ralph took a running start at the far wall, slamming against it,

"Hurry!" Rapunzel urged, glancing over her shoulder to where the door was. So far there was no sound of anyone coming, but they all knew they were running out of time.

Finally, Ralph managed to knock the stone walls down, and as the dust settled the group of teenagers looked out.

The prison was built against the edge of a cliff, and they looked down on a seemingly endless abyss. "We have to jump." Hiccup said simply, glancing at the others. "Either that or we're stuck here."

"On three then." Jack said.

"One." Merida began.

"Two." Elsa reached out and clutched Jack's open hand, and he turned to smile at her.

_"Three."_

The members of the SSS all left the edge of their prison, and leapt in unison out into the night air. For a moment they were all suspended in mid-air, the full moon illuminating them in the background. Then gravity claimed them once more, and they plummeted down into the darkness. Away from N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.

..

Elsa struggled to catch her breath as she lay on the thick blanket of snow that she had created once she had seen the ground eventually come rushing up to claim the lives of the super powered teenagers.

Beside her, everyone lay, shocked, a little sore, and feeling rather sick, but otherwise okay.

"Is everyone here?" Hiccup asked, forming a flame in his hand to creating a little bit of light. Rapunzel nodded, pulling Sandy out of the snow, while Jim stood up, albeit shakily.

"We need to get at far away from here as possible. It's only a matter of time before they realise we're gone and we need to be as far away from here when that happens." Hiccup said. "Tooth, could you do a quick patrol, but stay _hidden_." The fairy nodded and zipped away.

"But where will we go?" Elsa questioned. "If we go back home, and none of us have a clue how to get there, we'll just be endangering our families. I really don't think Pitch Black is going to give up now."

"Psst." A small sound interrupted them, and they all looked around confused.

"Psst. Oi kids, over here!" the sound seemed to be coming from a little bush, which wiggled suspiciously.

"Yeah, you. Come here. Quickly."

"It's...a talking bush." Ralph said slowly, and Jim shrugged. "Meh, wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen."

"I'm not a _bush_!" And to prove its point, the "not-a-bush" wiggled some more, and out of it crawled a short man with a large nose, who peered at them like he wasn't the weird one.

"Who...are you?"

"Me? I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

His blatant statement was met with perplexed silence and Olaf chuckled nervously. "That's uhh...just an _ice_-breaker I use with my colleagues...usually works...Anyway!"

He then rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out a badge. "I'm an agent of M.O.O.N, and I need you to come with me please."

"Don't worry." He added when they exchanged doubtful looks. "We're the good guys."

"And how do _we_ know that?" Hiccup challenged, and Olaf shook his head. "You don't. You'll just have to trust me on this one, Henry Haddock."

Elsa glanced back up the cliff face. "We don't have any other options."

"Plus," Tooth added, as she returned, flitting around on her hummingbird wings. "They're on their way. I could hear them."

The group eyed Olaf uncertainly who had been watching the exchange in silence. Finally Hiccup spoke up. "We will come with you, Olaf. But no funny business, _or else_."

Olaf saluted, before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

The members of the SSS exchanged doubtful looks, before Jim stepped forward, following the small man into the dark.

.o.o.o.

Elsa grasped Jack's hand as they stood in the middle of M.O.O.N headquarters, surrounded by the rest of the SSS. The place looked like a giant crystal cavern, which came in many different colours. People, who were also Agents of M.O.O.N Elsa guessed, were hurrying around the teenagers, apparently far to busy to stop and focus on them.

"This is incredible!" Tooth gasped glancing at Rapunzel in excitement.

Olaf stood nearby, having a quiet discussion with a man named Sven and another giant of a man, who Olaf claimed to be his brother Marshall, or "Marshmallow", and Elsa couldn't help but lean closer to hear what they were discussing.

"...needs to make a decision ASAP." Olaf was saying, and Marshmallow harrumphed an agreement.

"I've already notified him, although you know how he is, he can take days just to decide what to have on his sandwiches." Sven snarked, turning away from the conversation and disappearing through a door.

Jack nudged Elsa, bringing her attention back to the others, and she glanced in the directions the others were looking, gasping as she saw none other than Dr. Pabbie walking towards them. The wrinkled old man, whose eyes seemed to hold the answers to the universe, leaned heavily on a stick decorated with the same crystals that the organizations base appeared to be made with.

"Welcome, children." He said in his calm way, stopping before the group. "I hope you are well, and I apologize for the circumstances under which we are meeting."

There was awkward and stunned silence from all around, until Hiccup, their unanimous leader spoke up, "uhh...who are you?"

"I am Director Pabbie. Leader of M.O.O.N." He answered. "And I need to explain something with you all." Without waiting for their reaction, he turned slowly and began to hobble back the way he had come, and the SSS followed after him after a moment's hesitation.

"How do you know who we are?" Rapunzel asked timidly.

"The same way Pitch did. Just like him we've been waiting for that explosion for 1000 years, and just like you created your Power-o-meter Henry, we have been able to track each of your powers. We've been doing it for years."

"Are you able to fix it sir?" Ralph spoke up and Pabbie slowed to a halt, turning around and looking up at Ralph questioningly. "Why must you all see this magnificent gift as a curse?" his eyes landed on Elsa who ducked her head, fiddling with the hem of her dress instead.

"No..." Ralph stopped. "It's just that it's hard to fit into school when you have fist the size of Jack's big head."

"Hey!" Jack cried, feigning offense while the others laughed. Pabbie nodded quietly as he understood the dilemma.

"Isn't there a way to make a temporary cure? Something that would hide Rapunzel's hair, and Tooth's wings, Jim's...well all of Jim, and Ralph's fists until it were needed?" Hiccup asked, an idea formulating in his mind.

"I'm sure I could make it." He mused and Pabbie hid a smile as he saw how close the group had grown.

"I'll be sure to get our scientists on it. They specialize in such things, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind an extra hand from you Henry." Hiccup's face lit up, and Pabbie added in a more serious tone,

"Now. N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E has been growing stronger, and my superiors and I have decided that now is the time to stop them. Are you willing to help us end them?"

There was silence, and then Elsa stepped forward, clearing her throat as she took Jack's hand in her own. "I believe that we were gifted these powers so that we could put an end to N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E. Besides, none of us are safe until they go down for good."

"So, what do we say?" Merida asked and Sandy put up an energetic thumbs up.

Hiccup grinned and turned to Pabbie. "We're in."

As the group was taken away by Olaf for a briefing and to get into special outfits, Pabbie smiled sadly and looked up at the night sky, seeing the full moon shining through the glass skylight.

"You choose well, old friend. You choose well."


	13. Epilogue

..2 weeks later..

Violet Parr hesitated before the door, flicking a hand nervously through her hair that hid her face, before summoning up enough courage to knock on the door.

It creaked open, revealing a giant of a man, who stared down at her, his face expressionless as he stroked his beard.

"Hi there..." Violet managed to croak out, desperate to run away, only her legs had turned to jelly and she was unable to flee.

"I, I, I'm sorry... I seem to be at the wrong house..."

"Hey Vi!" Elsa popped up behind the man. "Come in!" Violet hesitated for a moment, before following the girl into the house. "Thanks Stoick, we'll be downstairs." Elsa called, as the man nodded once, and disappeared.

"Come on, everyone's waiting at the lab." Elsa said, and Violet felt excitement replace her original fear as she hurried down the stairs to the basement after Elsa.

Elsa pushed the heavy door open, and gestured for Violet to enter. She did so, gulping as she saw a couple of her classmates scattered around the white room. There were computers and half-finished projects lying on the tables.

Tooth stood up, beaming at her. "You got my message." And Violet nodded a bit astounded.

"Well come on." Jack called from the chair he was sprawled across beside Elsa. "Let's see it."

He was shushed by Elsa, but Violet took a deep breath, stepping forward and concentrating. She heard a small gasp from Rapunzel as she successfully disappeared from sight.

She let her invisibility drop and looked expectantly at the rest of the group.

Finally. After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending his hand for Violet to shake.

"Violet Parr, welcome...to the SSS."


	14. Afterword

hello again everyone.

I really feel bad for leaving you guys, amd i completely understand your frustration. There was no real reason why I stopped posting, that guests words ive learnt to ignore, and thank you everyone for your continued support.

dramatic sigh * Well. this story has come to an end. It's been fun to write and rhank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed, it means a lot :)

anyway. I would like to promise you this, that anymore multi-chapter fics that I write will be prewritten, as the long hiatuses and stress is not fair on both parties.

anywho,

Signing out.

-Foreverafangirl101 :3


End file.
